


The Life of Oliver D Koumori

by OrangePandemic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, Flying, Gay Male Character, Genderswap, Grand Line (One Piece), How Do I Tag, M/M, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Training, flying is awesome, little bit gay, royal guard, transported into a new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePandemic/pseuds/OrangePandemic
Summary: An Aussie girl gets dropped into the middle of an unkown desert, changed gender, gets an amazing ability by a disgusting fruit and told the only way back to her family is by finding a lost treasure nearly everyone else is trying to get... well her- HIS future isn't looking to bright now is it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. What's This?

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Writing/Phone **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter One - What's This?**

* * *

Our story begins on a hot friday afternoon in Western Australia, more specifically. A small suburban household on the outskirts of a mining town, this is where we meet our hero... well soon to be hero anyway.

''Finally home..." Olivia sighed out in relief as she pushes her way into her house and out of the thirty five degree heat. Olivia locks the front door behind her and kicks off her shoes, happy to be home after a long boring day at the local public highschool.

"Thank god it's finally Friday, I don't think I could have survived another day in that hellhole" She mumbled to herself as she makes her way to her bedroom.

Once in her room she grabs out her homework from her school bag before throwing said bag to the floor. ' _Friday is always the best day of the week.._.' Olivia muses as she places the homework on her desk (making sure the annoyingly tall pile of homework doesn't fall over).

' _Because the weekend is tomorrow_!' Olivia let's out a happy squeal, letting gravity take hold of her as she falls backwards onto her queen sized bed, making some of the pillows bounce to the floor.

 _'No annoying teachers or bullies for two whole days'_ She thinks happily as she lets out a small smile. ' _Mum will be home at six and my brother is at footy practise til five thirty. Just me, myself and I for a two hours...Now, what to do-_

_I mean, I should really start on my homework my idiotic teachers gave me...'._

Olivia rolls over and glances up at her desk on the other side of her room, where she tries to glare the homework out of existence… sadly it doesn't work.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Olivia groans out in frustration, dramatically flailing her arms and legs around childishly. '... I mean it's only math… It can wait'.

She sits up, with her back facing her homework (out of sight out of mind, am I right?) 'So, what to do? I could watch tv, cook, clean, play video games or go on the Internet'.

Quickly making her mind up, she got up from her bed and while also trying to avoid looking at her homework. She snatched up her MacBook which was charging on her desk, then made quick work to get back to the comfort of her bed. Olivia leaned against her bed frame, grabbing two pillows that lay next to her and stuffing them behind her back.

 _'I think I will assume the browsing position'_ Olivia then relaxes fully into the pillows, crosses her legs and opens her Mac book.

* * *

Olivia went to all the usual websites Facebook, YouTube, and Reddit. After maybe nearly two hours online and staying in the same position, she somehow ended up watching a girl play the flute with her nose.

 _'Gross_...' Olivia was brought back to the real world by the buzzing of her phone... which she left in her bag. "Aaaaaargh... the one thing I always forget" quickly placing her MacBook to the side she went to her bag and pulled her phone out. Seeing the call was from her mum she answered.

"Sorry the demon spawn your are trying to reach is unavailible, please leave a message after the tone" Olivia answered in a dull monotone voice, replicating siri to a T.

" **haha, very funny Liv, are you home or did you go to Claire's house**?" her Mum answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm home, Aaron will finish footy training soon so he will be home just before you" Olivia continued as she made her way to her bed once more.

 **"Sorry Liv, I've got some more work I need to handle here... I won't be home till late. Could you start making dinner again? Im pretty sure we have every thing we need to make pasta** ". "Yeah I can do that but...overtime again!?".

" **No rest for the wicked sadly".**

"Alright, I will message you when Aaron gets home. Love you" " **Love you to honey, bye** ".

"...".

Olivia brought the phone down into her lap sadly… then places her phone down on her desk with a frustrated sigh.

Going back to her bed she continue scrolling through the internet, rather half heartedly this time. She went to her Facebook again to see if anyone posted anything new since she was last on... ten minutes ago.

She saw her friend Jordan updated her profile picture... Again. Last time it was a selfie of her scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef, now it's a selfie of her and her family on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I wish my family would go to exciting places like that" Olivia mumbled to herself, pouting childishly while thinking about their past financial situation. Her family had never had enough money to travel, the only interesting place Olivia has ever gone to was the beach that was half an hour away.

It didn't help that her Mum wasn't paid the over time she did, bills staked up fast and the mortgage wasn't going to pay itself. Plus a deadbeat dad that never paid child support didn't make matters any better. Life got real uncertain real fast when there was no money in the bank.

 _'Life is ok-ish now, I have a Job. Mum is getting paid a bit more... we are gonna be fine, we don't need to travel '_ Olivia reasured herself, then looked at her friend's facebook page enviously.

'It would be nice to be able to travel like that though... if only we could get enough money' She thought wishfully.

Getting back to reality she looked back at her macbook and was about to write a comment saying how amazing the picture was, when suddenly an interesting ad popped up in the corner of her screen.

It had a normal white background plus a little cartoon figure that sorta looked like anime chibi, the figure was wearing a black cloak. The cloak covered its whole body and darkened its face, the only thing that could be seen of its face was its large green glowing eyes. Which were drawn in a very realistic way compared to the rest of its body.

It was very cute in all honesty, it was also holding up wooden sign four times the size of the figure that took up the rest of the ad space it said:

**Bored with your life?**

**What to make something of yourself, having fun while you do so?**

**Then enter the competition to go to the**

**Universal Sanctum!**

**Fun, Adventure and Mystery await for the lucky few!**

**-Click this link now to enter a Universal Sanctum near you!-**

**This Ad will close in-**

**00:30**

"I wonder if I should check it out?". Olivia Mused softly to herself

**00:27**

_'It could be a camp of some sort, but what kind of name is Universal Sanctum_?'.

**00:24**

' _Might as well see what it is, it could be fun'_.

**00:19**

_'I will be really annoyed if this is just spam... but it looks pretty legit... well no it dosen't, but whats the harm?"._

**00:12**

_'I really hope this doesn't give my MacBook a virus...'Olivia then hovered the mouse over the ad and..._

**00:04**

**00:03**

**00:02**

'Click'

As soon as Olivia clicked the advertisement it opened up a new window in her browser, as the new screen loaded some text popped up that read:

' **UNIVERSAL SANCTUM Where Dreams Come True'**

**'Welcome to the Universal Sanctum website, before we can proceed to the exciting stuff please answer these questions truthfully and honestly. Just remember that if you answer the questions honestly the better the outcome for you will be!'.**

Then it loaded up a small list of questions with enough space under each to answer, Olivia started to go through all of them and answered as honestly as she could... for the very simple questions which it displayed…

**Question One: Sex - Male, Female or Other**

**Answer: Female**

**Question Two: Age**

**Answer: 15**

**Question Three: Height**

**Answer: 5'1**

**Question Four: Favorite Animal**

**Answer: Bat**

**Question Five: What Country You Live In**

**Answer: Australia**

**Question Six: Are You Bored of Your Current Life?**

**Answer: Yes**

**Question Seven: Do You Want To Go On An Adventure?**

**Answer: Yes**

**Question Eight: Sky, Land or Sea**

**Answer: Sky**

**Question Nine: Eye Colour**

**Answer: Hazel**

**Question Ten: Hair Colour**

**Answer: Brown**

' _Man, these are some really basic questions, if they are trying to find selected few to go on some...adventure? They are gonna have a hard time to pick if a lot of people apply'_ Olivia thought as she went through all the answers one by one. As soon as she finished all the questions a green 'continue' icon appeared. ' _Well, let's try my luck_ ' she thought as she moved the mouse and clicked the icon.

Two seconds later her laptop shut down and the whole screen went black.

"WHAT!" Olivia yelled out loud in anger.

Sitting up straight as she looked at her MacBooks screen in horror. "No no no no! This can't be happening!" Olivia shouted moving her mouse erratically and pressing down random keys on her keyboard, trying to make her MacBook do... Well, anything.

"God Dammit! I was barely able to afford this mac!". She quickly jumped out of her bed and went to her desk, accidentally knocking down some homework as she moved to place her macbook on her desk. She grabbed the MacBooks charger and plugged it in, she then pressed down on the power button. Hoping to reset it or at least do something.

 _'Moms gonna kill me when she gets back from work._.' Olivia thought sadly in defeat. It had been a minute already, and with Olivia's inpatients the hope of her macbook starting back up was dwindling. She slowly sat down on her desk chair. "What am I gonna do now?" she mumbled softly to herself, letting her arms fall dramatically to her side.

A loud musical note sprung suddenly from the macbook speakers "Daaa! Daaaa! Daaaaaaaa!", "AAAaaahhh..ouch!".

That sound, was the sound of the MacBook suddenly turning on. Which then resulted in Olivia getting scared and falling off her chair to the floor like a disabled pigeon.

"Oww..." she groaned out loud while rubbing her butt which hit the chair leg on her descent to the ground.

"Ding! Ding!"

Looking up at the new sudden sound, she saw that her MacBook was back on. The screen was white and had black text on the screen that read.

" **CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE FIRST TO APPLY!"**

Pulling herself off the floor and plopping down into her chair, she watched the cartoon figure from before dance across the screen. It did the macarena, a bit of twerking and hit the woah before it started skipping off screen. A male Siri type voice suddenly came out of the Macbook's speakers.

"You have won a once in a lifetime opportunity, for adventure and fun! So get ready for a chance for your life to be changed forever with the help of the UNIVERSAL SANCTUM! Sanctum, sanctume". It repeated Sanctum a couple more times trying to make it sound like an echo.

"Wow...ok then" Olivia mumbles out in a condescending tone, 'I guess I'm luckier than I thought'. The cartoon dancer suddenly appeared again, did a cool backflip type dance… then, pointed up before being sucked into a purple vortex that appeared behind it.

"What... HEY!", Olivia finally noticed that the MacBooks camera was on. The green light that signals its on was glowing tauntingly at her.

Doing a weird type spasm movement with her body Olivia quickly tries to cover the camera with her hand... but got a small electric zap on her pinky finger instead. Flinching back her hand, She gasped out loud in pain and moves her abused finger into her mouth to try and ease the pain.

Not realising that the vortex had taken up the whole screen.

"Owww" She mumbled as she sucked on her zapped pinky finger. As she pulls her finger out to see the damage, her pinky starts to disintegrate.

"Aaaaaaa!" Olivia screams out in horror and disbelief, she quickly retreats backwards as her MacBook started to float above her desk, and a small purple vortex appeared in the middle of its screen and started to expand slowly outwards towards her.

Olivia's pinky finger was completely gone now, the virus like disintegration spread to her palm her fingers where cut off from the rest of her body now falling to the floor. Before they could reach the floor they had completly disintegrated, the dust of her fingers hitting the floor leaving a ploom of her fingers scattered in the air.

Olivia falls to her knees, gripping onto her forearm as she looks at her now gone hand. Her eyes tracking the progress that had now gone past where she was gripping her forearm, her left hand now only gripping dust.

Olivia falls backwards onto the frame of her bed, leaning heavily on it as she goes into shock, blanking out for a second. As she tried to follow the progress she realised that her arm is now gone. The progress now at her shoulder.

Feeling sick, she leans over to vomit. Only to fall flat on her face, as the connected to her torso is now gone. Only able to feel her neck and left arm, her arm now in the void where she chest once was.

Slowly tilting her head she sees a pile of dust where her body once was. Unable to move her head she realises she has now lost feeling in her left arm. Only Thing she was able to see was a purple vortex quickly consuming her vision.

* * *

"Ow my legs, finally home. Hey Olivia are you home?" The voice of Olivia's younger brother echoed throughout the house. Olivia opened her mouth to yell out, but only to realise the progress is now past her chin. Rendering her unable to speak.

Realising that no help was coming, tears started to fall onto the carpet. The tears didn't last long as her eyes where over taken by the progress.

Aaron put down his bag on the dining table, thinking Olivia wasn't home as she did't respond to him. He started to massage his aching legs as pre session had just started, Aaron was still getting used to footy training.

* * *

In Olivia's room the vortex was currently looking like A purple tornado as it sucked up the pile of dust that was once Olivia. As if in glee the vortex was bobbing up and down while acting like a vacuum sucking up all the dust but without the obnoxious vacuuming sound, the process being entirely quiet.

The vortex was entirely focus on sucking up Olivia's remains disregarding everything else in the room. Even though that was the case some of Olivia's homework flew up into the air due to the airflow.

* * *

Aaron heard the flutter of paper coming from Olivia's room, which was neighbouring his. Thinking no one was home he cautiously opened the door to his sisters room. Only to see a paper strewn across the room as if someone had left in a hurry, realising his sister wasn't home he listened to the beckoning call of his aching legs to go rest in his room.

Not noticing the black fumes starting go come out of his sisters mac book..


	2. Hveðr Ungr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said do you speak my language, he just smiled and gave a Vegemite sandwich. AND HE SAID ICOME FROM A LAND DOWN UNDe..r…. oh your back. Well ummm, when we last saw our hero she was gruesomely turned to dust before being pulled into a large purple vortex. She could be perfectly safe, injured or dead… or right over there, waking up from unconsciousness.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Phone **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Two - Hveðr Ungr**

* * *

' _Ow, my everything hurts... it feels like my body was ripped apart then stomped on by a herd of elephants_ ' Olivia thought as she awoke suddenly to the painful throbbing radiating over every part of her body ' _what happened? Why am I in so much pain?'._

' _The last thing I remember was turning to dust and being sucked into… a purple vortex._ ' Her mind struggled to cope at the absurdity of what happened to her, a headache quickly forming to add to her already hurt body.

' _How's that ... even possible'_ she had only seen things like this happen in movies and books, never real life! Olivia's head was pounding painfully as she come to the realization of the monumental impossibility of the situation she was in.

Opening up her eyes slowly she hissing out in pain when they hadn't adjusted in time and they were savagely assaulted by a bright white light. She had to blink and rub her eyes a couple times to finally get used to this overly aggressive light.

When she finnaly did get used to the light she quickly look around herself, it took her a second to realise that yes she was sitting in a large white expanse that seemed to go on forever, and no her eyes weren't broken and she wasn't blind.

She sat up as soon as her body would permit her to move, she rubbed her throbbing head while groaning in pain.

"what hap... cough! cough!" she tried to talk but her throat was dry and sore, almost like she hadn't talked in a long time. Without any water all she could do was try and swallow any non-existent spit to try and clench her thirst.

"Where.. a-am I?" Olivia mumbled out loud in a croaky voice while looking around, not possibly thinking this was real and suddenly had an idea of what was happening to her.

"I must be dreaming" She croaked out in a daze as she looked straight up, using a hand to rub her sore throat as she looked at the…' _sky_ '? Just saying those words out loud started to release some of the stress and tension that she was building up due to her strange circumstances.

She looked down at the ground and nearly jumped out of her skin, there was no floor... or anything to indicate she was even sitting on a floor other then the the fact she was touching the floor.

 _'This is too weird... I can feel the floor but I can't see it'_ she thought as she experimentally poked the floor with her hand. Olivia watched as her hand hit the floor, it felt cool to the touch and smooth like kitchen tiles.

Ignoring for the moment of how weird this dream of her was. She started to get up slowly her legs shaking and protesting the whole way up, once standing up straigh she was quicklyassulted by pins and needles running up and down her legs.

She stumbled for a bit before managing to catch her balance, she had to take a quick breather as the act of standing up had almost winded her.

"Just a very vivid and realistic dream" she mumbled to reassure herself. Once she had gotten her breathing back to normal she started looking around herself trying to find... well anything, or if there was some indication of what to do or where to go.

But there was nothing...

Suddenly she started to shake her head, as if to get out of a daze she might be in. ' _Ok, this is the most impressive dream I have ever had_ ' Olivia thought to herself, 'but _I think it's time to wake up now'._

She then went and did the most cliche thing anyone stuck in a dream would do... she pinched her arm really hard.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed loudly, rubbing the afflicted area trying to lessen the pain.

As the pain went away and a red mark started to form. Olivia started to cough after having used her voice so suddenly and harshly.

After her coughing had trailed off a sudden pressure on her left shoulder made her squeal like a pig and she fall to the floor, almost like her legs had betrayed her and turned to jelly. A weird cold, jiggly sensation in her legs made her look down and gasp in shock.

Her legs

had literally

turned to

jelly…!

Green see through, jiggly jelly. Olivia was left mouth agape, gasping like a fish out of water with eyes wide in shock.

"HAahhahahahahahahaha, the look on your face is priceless haha hahaha" The laughter made her look up...

There was a person...Who was laughing at her. "You should really close your mouth, ~your gonna catch flies~" The person said in a sing-song voice.

It was a man... who was wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire body. ' _He looks like the silly cartoon figure in the ad_ ' Olivia thought dumbly to herself, not fully processing the situation she was in quite yet.

"HEY! It's not silly... I drew that myself" The man said in a whiny tone, crossing his arms and tapping his feet like an impatient toddler.

' _Di..did he, just read my mind_?' Olivia thought while looking at the man more closely, noticing the deep green eyes weighing down on her.

"Yes, yes I did" the man said in a matter of factly tone. Disbelief and shock rushed through Olivias body 'this isn't a dream… it's a NIGHTMARE?'. "Hey~~ not so loud I'm right here you know" the man said as he waved a disappointing finger at her.

"What's going on, who are you and.. and why are my legs jelly!" Olivia said her voice steadily got louder and louder as she finnaly reached hysteria.

"Alright, alright... don't get your knickers in a twist!" the man said while putting one hand one his hips and the other pointing at her legs. Suddenly as if magic Olivia legs where slowly turning back to normal again, she can feel the bone, muscle, and blood replace the jelly.

She could also see her school shorts turn back to normal too... even though they did feel a little wet and sticky after the tranformation finished. As soon as the transformation was done she pushed herself away from the man leaving a good distance between the two of them.

"Rude" the man said childishly, "I just turned you back to normal and this is the thanks I get? Ah the world has really done down hill hasn't it" the man shook his head in apparent dissapointment.

"You're probably the one who turned them into jelly in the first place! Who are you... what are you... and how did you do that?!" Olivia asks, fear finally taking hold of her as she realized what he had done.

She didn't want to get closer just in case he would do something worse. "Well my name is Hveðr Ungr or if it's easier in your language, Heyvif Young, and I already know yours.. Olivia" Hveðr said taking a step closer to her, Olivia once again scooted back a bit.

Hveðr let out an annoyed sigh "would you stop that, I'm not going to hurt you. I've gotta take you to the sanctum" he said while closing the gap between them and lifting Olivia up on her feet. "Hey!" Olivia gasped out in shock.

Heyvif began walking in a seemingly random direction dragging Olivia by the forearm. "What sanctum," She asks slightly trembling in Hveðr's grasp but still being able to keep in time with his fast pace. He suddenly took a sharp right turn.

"Ugh.." Hveðr groans out in an irritated tone. "The universal sanctum.. its, don't worry we are almost there." he did a full turn and started walking in the opposite direction from where he was heading before, while also quickening his pace. Olivia blinked in confusion and was also barely able to keeping up with the mad man.

"you can let go of my arm now I can walk on my own you know" She said while pulling her arm free from Hveðr's iron grip. Even though Hveðr was facing away from Olivia she could practically feel his eye roll, "no matter" he said dismissively while suddenly stopping "we are here".

'...'

Olivia looked around the massive white expanse... still nothing and no one other than them in sight."Sorry to disappoint, but there is nothing here" she said while moving her arms around her, motioning to the empty expanse around them.

"Hmm, humans so simple minded" he said turning around suddenly and bringing his hand up near Olivia's face and snapped his fingers in a dramatic fashion to reveal a set of marble double doors, which suddenly appeared behind Hveðr.

Olivia's jaw slowly opened in amazement. "~ Want did I say about closing your mouth Olivia~ " he sings out, turning on his heels before walking through the massive door which seemed to swing open for him automatically and close behind him.

' _Should I go in_?' Olivia thinks to herself still not one hundred percent certain she should trust this mysterious guy 'I feel like I'm losing my mind, What else am I gonna do there is nothing out here and if this is a dream I might as well play along and go insi...'.

"heaheamm",

"Ahhh! stop doing that!" Olivia exclaims as she sees Hveðr suddenly appearing in front of her, Heyvif managing to scare her... for only a second.

"I will think about it but I probably won't stop, well? Come on then!" he grabbed Olivia's arm again and pulled her inside. "Stop manhandling me!" she yells out as she is pulled through the doors.

Once through the massive doors slammed shut, and disappeared from existence once again.


	3. Free Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on AMCs the walking dead... I mean, last time we saw Olivia she met a strange cloaked figure named Hveðr Ungr. (or to us simple minded humans Heyvif Young) Who shocked her with his mysterious powers, he has brought her to the entrance of the Universal Sanctum. What mysteries await for our hero? Only time will tell.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Phone **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Three - Free Fall**

* * *

Hveðr let go of Olivia as soon as they passed through the entrance, and her jaw dropped as soon as she saw her new surroundings.

As it was a drastic change from the endless white expanse outside. They were in a long white marble room which had a high ceiling and three tall and wide marble columns running along both sides of the room, looking up Olivia couldn't even see the ceiling it looked like the marble walls and pillars go on forever.

At the end of the room was a large white office desk and behind it was a large marble fireplace that was not in use.

 _'Wow he sure loves white…_ ' She thought as pretty much everything in the room was white. "I'm a sucker for green actually, but summoning colour in this dimension is a real kick in the pants...never mind, we have some work to do" Heyvif replied suddenly making Olivia jump, as she momentarily forgot about his whole reading minds thing.

"Come on then, lets talk about why your here" Heyvif said as he strutted towards the desk at the end of the room. As Olivia slowly started to move forward to follow him, she soon changed directions and made her way past the columns and to the windows that lay beyond them.

They were hidden from view behind the massive marble columns but once visible, they were too mesmerizing not to go have a closer look see.

Each of the six windows showed different landmarks and places, some she recognized and some she had never seen before. One seemed to be a view of Mount Everest looking down at the Himalayas, another one seemed to be of Stonehenge, while another seemed to be of a purple terrain with green huts.

"Like what you see" Heyvif asked as he suddenly appeared behind to Olivia making her jump. "I wish you didn't do that" Olivia huffed in annoyance, but continued to look out the window that had a view of the whole Earth. "This is a cool video of the Earth you got, its super clear" she said in awe.

"What? Video? this ain't no video its an actual window looking out to this specific plane of existence. and that ain't no Earth" Heyvif Replied, slightly insulted that Olivia thought is was a video.

"What? this isn't Earth? I... how it looks exactly like it!" Olivia gasped in shock, "Well if you look closely its missing your favorite country/continent combo" Heyvif explained easily.

Looking down at the "not"cEarth once again Olivia gasped in shock "Oh my god! how didn't I notice that before. There is no Australia... that looks really weird", "Yeah it does. You know wifi was invented in Australia.. so that Earth didn't get it till fifty years later". Heyvif explained smoothly.

"Wow This is amazing" She said as she pressed her face to the glass of the window to get a better look, "How do you even make something like this?" Olivia asked in wonder.

"Pfft.. this is nothing, and a magician never reveals their secrets. Well come on we don't have all day, and stop smudging up my galactic glass! It takes decades to clean them". Heyvif said as he waited for her "Oh, sorry" She said as she flushed red in embarrassment.

"Its alright, ~ now follow me~" Heyvif wrapped a cloaked arm around Olivia's shoulders and steered her to the front of the marble desk. He then let go of her, made a twirling motion with his fingers and a rather comfy white lounge chair appeared.

"Please sit" he said in a very professional voice as he motioned towards the chair.

Olivia sat down quietly in awe as she watched Heyvif jumped over the marble desk and into the office chair on the other side.

"Well let's get to business" Olivia stiffened up at the sudden serious tone Heyvifr was using, and it didn't help that the fireplace behind him suddenly lit up it in a hurricane of green fire and the lights that once lit the room up behind her dimmed drastically, leaving only the silhouette of Heyvif against the green flames to be the only visual she could take in.

"So Olivia" Hveðr purred out, "Welcome to the Universal Sanctum" he locked his fingers together and leaned his elbows onto the desk in front of him as he look at Olivia's face more intently, almost like he was studying a rare type of animal.

"So what do you think?.." He asked tilting his head to the side like a curious cat, waiting for her to answer.

"It's not what I... expected it would be. I thought it was gonna be a camp of some kind" Olivia replied softly still looking around herself again still in awe with the room she was sitting in, even though she was starting to get scared again.

"HAhahahahahaha, a camp?! Now, that's a good one!" Heyvif said clutching his stomach as he was overwhelmed with laughter. Olivia huffed in an irritation, face going tomato red while watching the laughing mess in front of her.

"well, sorry for not knowing what this place was, I honestly still think I'm dreaming… this all seems to be impossible. I mean I did come here by BEING SUCKED INTO MY MACBOOK! What is with that?!" She said angrily while crossing her arms and pouting, leaning back into the chair.

Heyvif stopped laughing and looked back up at Olivia "Well your welcome to pinch yourself if you don't believe, but I'm slightly insulted that you with your little human mind could imagine me up… and the whole vortex thing? i was just testing something out.. anyway I think we should begin".

"So I need to ask you a few questions". He said while pulling a tablet out from somewhere under his desk.

"Ok, shoot Hvv, Heveeor, Hayvo..." Olivia trailed off as she started trying to say his name, she straightened up in the chair trying to get the pronunciation right.

Hveðr just continued to tap at the tablet a couple of times as Olivia continued to butcher his name. "Please just address my as Heyvif if your gonna try and say my name" He didn't even look up from his tablet as he corrected her.

"Oh.. sorry Heyvif" She replied flushing red again in embarrassment.

"If I didn't know your species already I would think that was your natural colour" Heyvif said jokingly as he started laughing at Olivia's flushed state. Olivia groaned in embarrassment, "alright time for business" he said as his voice went into business mode.

"Name" Heyvif asked bluntly, " Olivia" She replied quickly... Heyvif looked up from the tablet giving her an irritated stare.

"Full name..." he asked impatiently. "Oh, ummm... Olivia D. Koumori" she sheepishly answered after messing up the first time, face starting to flush from feeling Heyvif stare at her.

"Interesting.. is D your middle name or is it short for something?" Hveðr asked Olivia.

"I thought you already know my name?" Olivia asked stupidly, "I'M the one asking the questions here, so is it shortened?" He said flapping his hand softly at her motioning for her to continue.

"No its just D, I've tried asking my Mum about it before but... no, D is my middle name" she said looking at Heyvif's face as he tapped away at the tablet with a serious smirk on his face... it was unnerving.

"hmmm, are you allergic to anything?", "no, not that I know of".

"Do you get travel sickness", "never traveled so I wouldn't know" She supplied.

"Hmm that shouldn't be a problem, I suppose" Heyvif muttered. "Ok, that should do"

Heyvif said while he continued writing stuff down in his tablet. Olivia's sweat dropped ' _that's not that many questions'_ she thought.

Heyvif put his tablet down on the desk and looked up at Olivia " ok let's continue" he then snapped his fingers and three metal levers suddenly appeared on the desk in front of her, they all had different coloured handles.

"This lever will randomly select your location" He said while pointing to the red handled one,

"This lever controls what happens to you" pointing to the yellow one.

"And this lever will supply you with the tool you will use" pointing to the blue handle one.

"Wait... what if I don't want to do this anymore. I only clicked your stupid ad to see what it was about... what about my Mum and brothers? I.. I don't think I can do this Heyvif. Not without my family at least. I wanna go home now please" Olivia said as she seem to fold in on herself.

"Family? Home? Leave? hahaha good one Olivia. you can't leave" Heyvif said as he looked over Olivia. "Why not?!" Olivia demanded. "Because I lost the key to take you home obviously" He supplied. Olivia then noticed the golden key Heyvif began fiddling with.

It looked like a big gate key, but instead of being made of iron or something like that. It was made of gold, with a deep red ruby at the hilt. "Is that the key?" Olivia asked as she glared at Heyvif.

"Ha... oh my. It is Olivia good eye" Heyvif said happily as he looked down at the key "welp time to put it away". Then he waved it and the key dissapeared!

"Where did the key go?!" Olivia demanded standing up straight in horror. "Oh its going to the place you are going" Heyvif stated simply, "so what your not giving me a choice! I'm being forced to do this now?! This is basically a kidnapping" Olivia roared out with fire in her eyes.

"Hey calm down, you won't be at that place long. Just find the key, there is no way you could miss it" Heyvif said with a shrug, as Olivia words had zero effect on him", Heyvif interlocked his fingers together before he continued "Now pull the levers".

"Why levers" Olivia asked defiantly while looking down at them. "Well you're the first one ever to come here so i'm just testing the waters" Heyvif said casually not noticing Olivia start to go pale.

Suddenly Heyvif looks at his nails like they seem to be the most interesting thing in the world at the moment to try and turn his focus away from Olivia.

"... I'm the first person ever to do this... wha.." Olivia was cut off by having something press against her mouth. "HHHuuuuSshhhhhhh..." Heyvif shushed her, He was kneeling on the table with one arm stabling himself and one brought up to cover Olivia's mouth with his hand.

"Just pull the levers" he whispered into her ear, before pulling back and going back into his chair again.

"Yuck!... don't do ...that again" she said in between rubbing her lips on her sleeve. " I will pull the stupid levers". "I wouldn't call them stupid.. your fate is now controlled by them" Heyvif said mysteriously while wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia rolled her eyes, she begrudgingly pulled all three levers down one by one. This somehow affected Heyvif's tablet making it light up in different colours as each lever was pulled, he leaned down and picked it up off the desk and started reading what had come up on the screen. Olivia sat down in her chair once more wait to see where she will be shipped off to.

He was once again trying to ignoring Olivia who was waiting patiently to see what the levers had chosen.

"Sooo..." she said impatiently, "now what?".

"Now? well now the adventure begins" he said pressing down buttons on his tablet. "So where am I going?" Olivia pressed on.

"Down" Heyvif said simply.

Olivia looked confused for a moment before looking down, the floor underneath her has opened up showing her the white expanse she appeared in when she first woke up again. "Bye" Heyvif said laughingly as the chair which was keeping Olivia from falling disappeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Olivia screamed out as she started to fall.

As soon as her body fell through the hole the floor closed back up and Heyvif was left laughing.

He calmed down finally and slowly wiping his tears from his eyes "I wonder where she's going?" he asked himself thoughtfully. He placed his whole palm down onto the tablet, which brought up a hologram which displayed a bunch of information in the air in front of him.

Heyvif brought his hand up and swiping left a few times moving information around before finding the answers he was looking for.

"HAhahhahahahhahahahahahha, Oh shit this is HILARIOUS!".


	4. Sand... Sand and MORE SAND!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na na na na, Na na na na Elmos world... I mean Hehem. The last we saw of Olivia, was of her falling through the floor of the Universal Sanctum with Hveðr... I mean Heyvif laughing his ass off. So where is our hero headed now?

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Phone ' **Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter four - Sand... Sand and MORE SAND!**

* * *

Well as soon as Olivia fell through the floor her vision was clouded by white fog, she felt her body start to freeze and burn at the same time. She felt herself start to gather speed and fall faster and faster.

She was going so fast she felt as if her body was stretching and squeezing at the same time. "AhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed out in pain, as the pain started to overwhelmed her senses. Olivia felt as if her body was going at a million miles per hour slowly pushing her to her physical limit.

 _'wha..ts ha..ppening!?_ ' she thought in agony, she tried to move her arms or any part of her body for that matter. Everything seemed to be frozen in place from the numbing pain rocking through her body.

She tried to breathe but her throat felt like she was being constricted by an outside force and her vision started to get littered with black spots. Olivia could no longer scream her throat becoming numb and tight, air now cut off making her her lungs ache and burn.

she could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes as pain and confusion started to overwhelm her.

Her whole body was going numb fast, she could no longer feel anything as the numbness pushed her into unconsciousness...

* * *

Olivia gasped in a deep breath once she came back to consciousness, she had trouble breathing in the dry air at first... her throat feeling scratchy and dry but soon became accustomed to it and started breathing in deeply. Feeding her oxygen deprived brain.

As she was slowly getting over what had just happened to her, she realized how uncomfortably hot it was... Olivia slowly squinted her eyes to look at her new surroundings but closed them quickly after being assaulted once again with a really bright light.

"Agh!"Olivia gasped out as she went to cover her eyes with her hands, her whole body aching in the process...

After finally adjusting to the new bright light Olivia looked around herself and saw wide blue skies and from where she was laying just a lot of sand. 'oh no.. Heyvif has sent me into a god forsaken desert!'. Olivia realized mournfully.

She slowly managed to put herself in an upright position, and with Olivia still being disoriented. She didn't know that she was laying on the side of a rather large dune, and since she had sat up the sand under her had shifted.

 _'Why am.. I moving_?' She thought dumbly, the sand had shifted so much and with gravity being against Olivia it had moved her closer to a steeper part of the dune.

As Olivia looked towards the direction she was being moved to, it was only then did she see the drop "Oh Hey stop hey heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Olivia yelled down as she finally slid down the steeper part of the dune.

Olivia rolled down the side of the rather large dune, getting sand in her mouth, eyes and everywhere else... She finally reaches the bottom and the slowly rolled to a stop.

After the world had stopped spinning she sits up dizzily and wipes the sand out of her eyes and spits out a mouth full of sand. "Gah, gross. Nothing is better than having hot sand in your mouth!" She yelled out sarcastically.

Suddenly a small folded piece of paper appeared into existence in front of her, Olivia snatched it out of the air in anger. She saw her name written in neat swirly writing on it and unfolded it to see a message written inside.

**'I hope you enjoyed your trip~ '**

"God dammit Heyvif, that was the single most painful experience I have ever had! take me back right now!" Olivia yelled out as she stood up and shook her fist at the sky, flames comically appeared in her eyes and flared up brightly in her anger.

The piece of paper in her fist unaffected by the rough treatment, flashed dimly. Olivia quickly looked at the note and saw the message had changed.

**'No can do, anyway shouldn't be more worried about something else right now Oliver~'**

"...Oliver, what's that's supposed to mea-" Then she looked down. Noticing a lack of shirt and lumps that once protruded from her chest.

" Whaaa... " Olivia grabbed at her chest feeling it's flatness. Her eyes slowly widened and she started to sweat nervously as she(?) slowly beginning to freak out.

"No no no no no there is no possible way he could of-" Olivia said while patting her(?) body down then stopped as she felt a new lump down in her(?) pants were there wasn't one before.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo" She... I mean he yelled out into the sky before falling down dramatically onto his knees. "Why would you do thi-s to me?!" Olivia said sadly, his voice cracking a bit. "How did I notice this before! Why would you turn me into a guy?!" The note flashed again.

' **You insulted the lever and pulled it and this is what you get soz XD tbh you make quit a handsome young man... Oliver~~''**

Olivia looked at the paper, eyebrow twitching in irritation "Heyvif turn make back right now!" Olivia shouted.. then looked down at her- himself slowly and sadly " I have to pee...". Olivia pouted sadly.

"find don't answer me then!" he stood up and looked at himself more closely.

His hands and feet were way bigger then before, he wasn't even wearing shoes anymore. The only article of clothing left seemed to be his poor shorts which seemed to be really stretched out and rather tight...

"It feels... really crowded in there" Olivia said monotonously.

He moved his hands up to feel his hair, which was somehow cut short _'he also gave me a haircut! Can he just stop changing my appearance!'_ Olivia seethed quietly. _'At least my head feels lighter..'_ he thought begrudgingly

"This is so weird" he said still rather freaked out, "its weird you gave me a hair cut but not new clothes! i feel so exposed!" looking down at his arms and legs he realized two more things about his person.

He was hairier then before...

He was also starting to turn red, scratch that he was red and crispy already thanks to the desert sun.

' _I need to find shelter or something fast'_ He thought to himself. "What desert am I in anyways? Is there a city or town near by or what?" He asked out loud as he looked around himself only seeing sand dunes, rocks and more sand for miles and miles.

He looked at the paper and waited for it to flash, and waited... and waited "no! Come on and at least tell me were to go, I wont survive out here for long". When It didn't flash he then shook it a couple times before begrudgingly putting into his pants pocket. " Great just great.."

While trying to figure out what to do and where to go Olivia remembered something "wasn't I supposed to get an item or someth-*DONK* OUCH! Haven't you hurt me enough?!" Olivia screamed out into the sky while rubbing a large swollen lump that started to form on his head.

After getting no response again from the irritating cloaked man Olivia then looked down at the item that hit him on the head quite hard.

"What the" Olivia said to himself picking it up he noticed that it looked like a very large mango... Only it was blue and had fiery swirl patterns around the whole thing. "This looks weird..."

'Gurgle grumble' his stomach growled. ' _oh, I didn't realize how hungry I was...'_ " This better not kill me weirdo!" Then after dusting off what ever sand was on the weird looking fruit, he took a bite.


	5. WHY ME?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's trouble you know who to call, teen titans~ from their tower they can see it all TEEN TITA- oh... hehem. Last time we saw our hero she was a he, which is weird and strange and Heyvif that crazy guy dropped him in the middle of some desert!...anyway he was about to eat a really weird looking fruit, let's find out what happens next.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Five - WHY ME?!**

* * *

Olivia looked at the fruit in her... his hand, he swallowed what little spit he had in nervousness..."Grumble grumble, aw I'm so hungry. I didn't eat anything after school, and who know how long ago that was since I was KIDNAPPED!" Olivia yelled out trying to get Heyvif to do something.

When that didn't happen he sigh in frustration and looked at the fruit in his hands... he then closed his eyes and took a small bite.

Olivia snapped opened his eyes which seemed to have become bloodshot and proceeded to make the sound of a dying chicken. What he expected to taste was the nice juicy taste of a mango, since that was what the strange fruit looked like... this sadly wasn't the case.

The sudden assault on his tongue is the worst this to have ever been eaten by man... and that is putting it lightly. The horrid and disgusting taste seemed to override his whole body.

' _Its like dog poo and week old diapers got married and had rotten eggs for kids'_ Olivia thought meekly as he started frothing at the mouth. _'I'm dying, that bastard Heyvif actually did it... what a world.. what a world_ ' Olivia thought as his whole body started to sweat and even with his body beginning to become red from sunburn, he turned white as a sheet from the ghastly taste.

By some amazing odd, instead of following his instinct to spit out the horrid bit of fruit... instead, Olivia's body did the opposite-

He started to swallow the small piece of putrid fruit flesh automatically, as it went down his throat a sudden shudder went through his entire body.

Olivia's pocket suddenly lit up, indicating he has gotten a new message from his 'favorite' person. This brought Olivia out of his moment of disgust, he loosened his grip of the horrid fruit and let it fall to the floor.

He watched as the fruit rolled in the sand for a bit in unblinking morbid fascination _'I'm gonna die, that was death in fruit form'_ Olivia thought meekly.

Olivia looked away from the devil of a fruit and to the new message he had received, he opened the note up slowly and looked inside.

**'wow... I did not realize that you would have that reaction. Oh wweeellll! You should have seen your face it was HILARIOUS!'~**

Olivia blinked in astonishment at the childish message, "so you didn't answer me before when I asked you a question, but now that I'm gonna die you send a message an -and that's all...you have to say?" He mumbled out softly looking between the fruit and the note slowly getting angrier and angrier.

Olivia winced as the note suddenly flash again, he began to read the new message from his torturer.

' **. . .It's not gonna kill you silly, this is how you will get your powers! Your lucky you only need to have one bite for it to work, you're gonna really gonna enjoy this when you figure it out'~**

"Figure what out?! That you have either just poisoned me or just played the worst prank in history!" Olivia fumed. "Hey! Are you gonna answer me?" He yelled out as he shook the paper, trying to imagine that it was Heyvifs neck instead... not noticing in his anger that the sand underneath him start to shake slowly and moving upwards lifting Olivia up off the ground with it.

"Ahhhhh! Why did you do- OAFFF!" Olivia suddenly found himself losing balance and falling sideways, rolling on something hard and then falling a few meters to the sand below. "Spaagh!" Olivia spat out the sand he had managed to get in his mouth again.

"God dammit Heyvif what did you... do this-" Olivia stopped as he could feel a shadow block the sun, he slowly turned around and looked up.

With the sun flicker ferociously behind the things back, making it look even scarier-

There

Was

A

Giant

Purple

Lizard!

No, not just a big couple inches bigger than your normal lizard, this thing was bigger than a semi-truck! In all of Olivia's fifteen years of being alive, he had never seen an animal that big.

The lizard lowered its head down, and exhaled loudly. It pushed Olivia back a couple of feet with its warm breath while also spraying sand everywhere.

"Gahhhhaaaaa!" Olivia screamed out in terror. When the creature finally stopped moving out from under the sand it locked eyes with him, like a cat would look at its prey before pouncing.

It also had eyes like a cats with a slit down the middle, it has black pupils and a yellow iris but it had no white... instead, the sclera was different shades of green.

Eyes wide with fear Olivia started to move backwards slowly, the lizard then did something very strange-

it licked its lips very in a very hungry cartoonishly way...

Olivia's eyebrows twitched in annoyance 'just where the hell did you take me Heyvif?!'. The lizard then charged forwards running at Olivia very quickly bringing up sand and rock behind it as it made its way closer and closer.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" Olivia screamed but quickly turned around and started running away from the towering beast the was quickly catching up.

"SSSSaAAaAAAGHGHGHGHG!" The creature roared as it swiped its massive arm at Olivia. Not seeing it coming, the claws scraped down his back ripping skin and opening a deep wound from the middle of his back along the left leg to his ankle.

"Gah!" Olivia gasped out at the sudden pain and fell face first to the ground. The pain was immense but with being high on adrenaline and his will to live thundering strongly, Olivia could ignore the pain for now. He had to focused on the more most immediate threat...

Olivia turned his head and saw lizard had stopped right behind him and was staring at him, using its claws it picked him up and through him up into the air, "Aaaaaaaaaaa-" Olivia screamed as he was caught by the beasts large claws on his decent. Grunting out in pain as he landed in the giant beast claws.

"Oh my GOD!! Its gonna eat me! I'm gonna die" Olivia cried out tears streaming down his face. The lizard brought its snout up to Olivia and took a deep breath, Olivia stared on in horror as he saw stars pop up in the lizards eyes and it liked its lips again.

"HELP, HELP ME PLEA-agh" Olivia was thrown back up in the air again and caught once more by the beast. "PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE!".

Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as he shook in fear 'what am I gonna do no-'

Olivia was brought out of his thoughts as he was once again thrown up in the air, but this time it higher than last time. He twisted his body around to look at the lizard as saw that its jaws were open and facing upward, the lizard finally finished playing with its food and was ready to eat.

Olivia started to move around erratically while still airborne, trying in some way to avoid the inevitable. Flapping his arms, kicking his feet... it didn't make a difference.

"Heyvif... HELP MEEEEEE!" he wheezed out as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting to become lizard food.

As Olivia got closer and closer to the mouth he felt a tingle in his arms and sides, the sound of ripping forced him to open his eyes and gasp.

His arms seem to be growing and darkening in color, after a couple of seconds Olivia didn't have arms anymore. He had grown a pair of wings! Not feathery bird wings, these were more like.. bat wings. Large brown and slightly furry.

"What the hell!" Olivia yelled out in shock, then looked down again and saw that he was nearly going to get eaten. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed closing his eyes, but also instinctively snapping open his wings.

When Olivia realized he hadn't been eaten he opened his eyes, he was flying... no not flying but gliding. The ground underneath him moved fast as he was getting out of harm's way.

Looking back at the lizard he noticed that it was looking around confused, trying to find him.

"hahahaha!" Olivia laughed in relief, managing to escape deaths door. Olivia released the mistake he made just a bit to late, his eyes widen and when he looked back at the lizard... he prayed it didn't hear him.

Its seems Olivia's karma had run out.

As the Lizard was looking right at him...


	6. The gift of flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built this very strange machine, it was designed to view a world unseen... heheemmm sorry where were we? Oh yes Olivia has just learnt that he can turn his arms into large bat wings as he managed to escape a massive lizard... lets see what happens next~~

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snail ' **Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Six- The gift of flight**

* * *

Olivia he knew he was doomed, sure gliding was better then running or walker. But it didn't compare to the speed of a hungry ENORMOUS LIZARD!

He was losing altitude and a giant purple lizard monster was closing the distance between them fast, and it was trying to kill him! "No no no no no no no" Olivia muttered repetitively to himself as the ground seemed to be getting closer and closer.

It didn't help even simply gliding send tremors of pain through out Olivia's body thanks to the deep cups on his back. Olivia wanted to do more but the situation he had gotten himself into had cause him to stiffen in terror. Unable to move.

"SSSSaAAaAAAGHGHGHGHG!" The lizard screamed, Olivia turned his head and watched as the lizard started running towards him creating a massive sand cloud behind it. "Oh god! It's catching up!" Olivia cried out as he saw the creature moving incredibly fast to catch him.

"This is it I'm dead, thanks Heyvif. What an adventure this turned out to be, I'm just gonna die now" Olivia muttered as the beast was nearly upon him.

Olivia didn't have his life flash before his eyes, but what he did have was the one and simple fact bounce around in his head... his family didn't know where he was. Jackson and Aaron, the brothers he loved to death and his Mom.

His Mother who fought everyday to be able to put food on the table who loved them all dearly... didn't know where her daughter turned son was...

In Olivia's mind this was unacceptably.

"No" Olivia said in confidence, "I'm not gonna die today!".

Olivia spread his wings wider getting a feel of the wind and his balance, "if birds can do it, so can I!". Olivia closing his eyes in concentration started flapping his wings harder and harder. Pushing the pain back and over riding his body past the pain... what is a bloody cut to being able to live?

Sweat rolled down his face as the wound from before was still pouring blood from his back, Olivia pushed all his concentration into flying. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind. The need to survive and escape intensified is Olivia's mind.

All he could hear was the sound of wind rushing in his ears and the steady beat of his wings flapping up and down.

Peeking open an eye we gasped in shock, he was high... like really high! The purple beast was now a speck among the yellow sand, no longer able to catch up with Olivia's new found ability of flight. "Yess!" Olivia yelled fist bumping the air in celebration.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he lost balance for a second while doing that action.

"Hahaha, I'm doing it. I'm actually flying! I never thought in a million years I would be flying, oh Heyvif if you where here right now I could kiss you. Hahaha woohoo!" Olivia screamed out in glee. But, with the need to escape slowing leaving Olivia's mind, so did the adrenaline.

"I did it! I actually got away. No sir I'm not dying today, you hear that Heyvif! I'm not dying toda... OW!" The pain on Olivia's back suddenly caught up to him. The large gash burning with each flap of his wings, this started to make Olivia loose altitude with each flap.

"Noooo.." Olivia gasped through gritted teeth. Olivia's vision started blur slightly in and out of focus, the pain increasing tenfold. "I've got... to fi..nd a place to land" Olivia said through gritted teeth while looking for a place to land that would help or protect him in someway.

 _'Sand, sand, sand, sand, rock... hmmm to small, sand, rock , hut, rock, sand, sand... wait.. hut! There in the distance was a small hut!'_ "If I could just get closer.."

Olivia started to loss altitude fast, no longer flapping his wings just gliding... well falling at an extremely fast past. With the purple beast no longer taking chase it is safer to get closer to land, but at this speed it could be deadly.

The hut was getting closer and closer... Olivia was having more and more trouble with keeping his eyes open. "Got to s..tay awak.." Olivia didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before hitting the ground.

"BANG!"

Olivia hit the ground outside the hut sending sand everywhere and creating a small crater in the ground. Olivia laid limp in the middle of the crater, limbs spread around and his head face down in the ground.

"Cough cough Ow..ow..ow, tha..t hurt gasp sooo..ooo... much" Olivia gasp out after coughing out a mouthful of sand. Olivia just barely hanging onto consciousness after that fall, let his wings turn back into arms.

"What's going on here? Huh?" Olivia turned his to see who said that, at the top of the crater, looking down at him was an elderly man. He wore a long white top with long sleeves, white pants and a chief like hat with a Red Cross patched in the middle of it. He had dark black hair in a...

"Crusty the..Clown" Olivia muttered amusingly, becoming slightly delirious after seeing the mans hair style. "What was that lad?" The mans large mustache moved as he asked Olivia what he said. "Oh.. nothing.. *cough* *cough*" Olivia coughed up more sand, his vision clouding with black again.

"I'm coming down to help you lad, my name is Potsun I'm a doctor. Don't worry.. I g..t yo..." Olivia didn't hear anymore of what Potsun said. Finally falling unconscious from the pain in his back and from landing face first in the sand.


	7. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs, bananas in pajamas are chasing teddy bears... oh hi. Welp. It would seem that the last we saw of our hero it was them inside a crater. That they caused. While falling from the sky. After being injured. But! Don't worry reader it would seem someone had found him! Her.. it's confusing.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snail **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Seven- The Good Doctor**

* * *

_'Warm_ ' that was the first thought Olivia had when he finally regained semi-consciousness, pain was the second thing. "Ow.." Olivia whimpered out as he started feeling the pain from his back, ' _did my brother jump on me to wake me up again?_ ' He though still in a slight haze from waking up.

Finally opening his eyes and realizing nope... it's much worse. ' _Oh that wasn't a dream'_ Olivia thought. He was laying stomach down on a small bed in a small room. "Ahhh... my back" Olivia gasped out as his back flared up in pain, it was numbed down drastically from when he was last awake but it was still really painful.

He tried to move but noticed how stiff and tight his skin was ' _Oh noooo...this is the worst sunburn I've ever had!_ '. "Hisss arh, I'm never going in the sun again" Olivia hiss out through clenched teeth.

"Hahaha, it would seem my patient is finally awake" a male voice said somewhere from Olivia's Left. "wha.. ow" Olivia said while trying to look around to see the person who talked. "I wouldn't move just yet if I was you, you took a nasty fall and you have a horrendous wound on your back, how'd you get that by the way lad?".

"It was.. from a gia..nt purple lizard" Olivia said slowly, still in a lot of pain. "Wait.. a giant purple lizard. You were attack by a Sandora Lizard! Those creatures are one of the deadliest in Alabasta and you took one on?" The man questioned.

"Ha no, it was more like running in fear. It's why I got this massive wound on my back Mr... what's your name again sorry" Olivia asked sheepishly. "Oh I didn't expect you to remember my name lad, you were practically unconscious when I told you. My name is Potsun, I'm a medical doctor here in Alabasta".

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Potsun, my name is... um, Oliver" Olivia now self dubbed Oliver said. "Well its also nice to meet you Oliver, now as the person treating you I want you to rest up a lot and drink plenty of water. I believe you were out in the sun a while before I got to you, we don't want you dehydrated" Potsun said while walking over with a flask.

"Here drink this" Potsun brought the flask up to Oliver's lips and tilted it up letting water fall into his mouth, he greedily drank it up not realizing how thirsty he was. Oliver licked his lips of any remaining moisture when Potsun moved the flask away.

"Thanks for that Dr. Potsun, I didn't know how thirsty I was" Oliver said gratefully, "that's alright lad, if you don't mind me asking. Why were you in the desert anyway? It's really dangerous out there" Potsun asked in concern.

"Ahhhh... well " Oliver didn't know what to say, it was insane what happened to him ' _actually Potsun, I'm a girl who got dragged into my computer and dumped here by a strange, crazy god like person'_ there was no way Oliver was gonna say that... let's go with.

"I..I don't remember..." Oliver muttered in shock. _'Perfect get out of jail free card, just say you have amnesia'_ Oliver thought to himself with glee. "Not much I can do there for you lad, hopefully you can remember soon and get back to your family" Potsun said kindly, he then walked over and sat in a small wooden chair that was next to the bed.

 _'My family'_ Oliver thought sadly... _'I wonder if they miss me at all... or notice I'm missing'._ "Do you know your age lad?" Oliver was brought out of his thoughts by Potsun question, "umm yeah I believe I'm fifteen... but I don't remember what date..." Oliver said trying to looked thoughtful, then frustrated. Trying to play off the teen with amnesia to a T.

Potsun looked at Oliver sadly, feeling pity for the boy "That's alright lad, I noticed when you where falling you had something attached to your arms... almost like you had wings... you wouldn't happened to of eaten a devil fruit" Potsun said while leaning forward towards Oliver.

Oliver gulped "whh..at would you do if I did?" Oliver asked nervously, "hahahahaha nothing lad, I'm just wondering. It's not too often you meet a stranger with a devil fruit ability". Potsun laughed out.

"Oh, well is that what that strange fruit which tasted terrible was, it was just laying in the sand and I was soooo hungry" Oliver stated. Potsun looked at the fifteen year old as if he grew a seconded head "you just found it in the sand and ate it... that's a bit strange lad, maybe you hit your head harder then I thought..".

"Hey! I was just hungry, I didn't realize the stupid thing would make me grow bat wings" Oliver huffed. "It's alright lad, so you must of ate the Koumori Koumori no Mi" Potsun said while rubbing his chin in thought.

"I know that one of the head guards in Alubarna, Pell ate the Tori Tori no Mi. Which is also a zoan type devil fruit, he can turn into a falcon... hmmm, maybe he can teach you how to fight!" Potsun said while hitting his fist when he thought of his amazing idea.

"I don't know... I don't think I'm much of a fighter.." Oliver mused softly, " I don't know how much you remember of the world kid, but if your gonna make it on your own, your gonna learn how to defend yourself... I mean look at what happened to you already, and who knows what trouble you got into to forget your past".

Potsun continued "I believe once you heal up, you should head to Alubarna and asked to be trained by the royal guard. It would be a win win situation... you would get training but also a job. I mean how else are you gonna pay me back for the treatment you took" Potsun laughed as he finished talking, amused by Oliver's facial expression.

"Wait... I have to pay you back! How much!" Oliver asked nervously. "Hmmm" Potsun pondered "how much, how much... about one thousand berries". "One thousand?!" Oliver still confused as to the berries currency still knew 1000 was a lot of money!

"Don't worry lad, if you do join the royal guard you can pay me off in no time hahahaha". Potsun looked over the now dubbed Oliver. "hmmm were gonna have to put more lotion on those sun burns boy, and change your bandages while we are at it" Potsun said as he walked over to Oliver with a jar of lotion.

"Hey! Don't call me boy!". "Ok Brat"

"OI!"


	8. Heyvif Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday when you're walking down the street And everybody that you meet Has an original point of view And I say HEY! (HEY!) What a wonderful kind of day. Where you c..an hmm *cough* *cough*. Welp. Hello again reader, last we saw of our hero he was being healed up by a nice doctor in the vast desert. Let's see what they are up to now.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Eight- Heyvif Strikes Again**

* * *

"Bored!" Oliver said while picking at his nails, "well that's your problem now?" Potsun asked from his desk.

Its only been a three days since Oliver woke up and met Potsun, since then the Doctor has replaced Oliver's bandages multiple times and given him some weird paste to ease the pain from his sunburn he received while out in the desert.

Potsun also gave him some powder to put in water to drink, that will numb the pain in his back. It works really well.

At the moment Potsun was sorting out different herbs and placing them into separate jars. "How long till I heal again?", " just a couple of days. you have an extremely good healing factor for a lad your age" Potsun said as he continue sorting out his herbs.

"Why don't you get some more rest, time will go fast that way", "I guess" Oliver said as he shut his eyes and tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

Oliver really couldn't get to sleep, you know when you are soooo tired and bored that you just can't get to sleep... that's the problem Oliver is having right now. _'Ahhhhh, bored_ ' Oliver thought and he brought the covers over his head in annoyance. _'How is it that I'm on a completely different planet yet I'm sooo bored!'_ Oliver sighed loudly in annoyance.

"That doesn't sound like sleep" Potsun teased Hearing Oliver's sigh from across the room. "Argh..." Oliver whined. ' _It was weird when I found out that I was on a completely different planet or dimension as Heyvif calls it.'_

~~||//Flash Back Yesterday Afternoon\\\||~~

"Wait, I just realized that I don't know where this place is? Is it in the Middle East or maybe Africa?" Oliver asked after waking from a long nap. "Alabasta? It's on the Grand Line lad, I don't know much about this Africa... is that someplace in the new world?" Potsun asked with genuine curiosity "are you starting to remember stuff now lad?" he continued with excitement.

"No no, it's just a place that was in my head... Grand Line?, what is that exactly", "Wowee lad your amnesia is just turning out to be worse than what we first believe. Think of it like this the world is separated by a massive mountain like wall that surrounds the whole world, this is called the red line. On one side you have the north blue and west blue and on the other the east blue and south blue" Potsun explained.

"That's nice and all but what's the grand line?", "I was getting to that lad, the grand line is what splits the north and west blue apart and the south and east blue apart by running through the red line. It's the second deadliest place on earth other than the new world, it's also surrounded by the calm Belt so that no one can go in and out the grand line. The only entry point is reverse mountain" Potsun explain as he brought a cup of water to Oliver.

"Dr. Potsun I know your trying to help, but all your really doing is throwing gibberish at me... do you have a book or anything a can read? That has pictures?" Oliver asked in frustration. "Why yes, I have just the book" Potsun said as he walked over to his small bookshelf and grab out a rather thick atlas and throw it at me."Oohf, gee thanks" Oliver says sarcastically while rubbing his now sore stomach.

"Alright, while you read that, I'm gonna clean up a bit. Now don't get out of bed, just call if you need me lad" Potsun said as he grabbed a broom from the corner and started sweeping the floor.

Oliver spend a few seconds looking through the book, only got as far as the pictures and the description Potsun gave to him because it looked like the book was written in a foreign language and Oliver only knows English. ' _It's actually lucky that they speak English and not Some awfully complex language other wise I would definitely be doomed in this world'_ Oliver thought to himself.

 _'Another thing I definitely know is that I'm on a completely different planet'_ Oliver thought sadly while looking at a map of the world that definitely wasn't Earth ... _'what am I gonna do now?'._ Just then Oliver felt a warmth coming from his lap, looking down he saw it was a note similar to the one Heyvif sent before.

 _'Oh god, what now?'_ Oliver sweat dropped wondering what could Heyvif possibly have to say this time. Oliver opened the note to find neat cursive writing.

**'Hello Oliver~**

**Hahaha, that really does suit you now doesn't it~'**

Oliver stared blankly at the note before his expression cracked into one of anger "well it thanks to you my old name doesn't suit me anymore!" Oliver whispered yelled into the note, trying hard not to get Potsun's attention as he swept the floor on the other side of the room.

**'Oh Oliver,**

**No need to be all nippy, besides in this dimension your a dude**

**Soo chill~'**

"I definitely won't chill!" Oliver continued to whisper yell, before backtracking a bit. "Wait... did you say this ..dimension?" Oliver's voice softened a bit a the new puzzling information.

**'Why yes,**

**This isn't some distant planet in some far away galaxy, no that's to simple.**

**You are in a alternate dimension where the world is run by Pirates, Marines**

**any almost covered entirely in water'**

"How am I supposed to get home then!?" Oliver asked raising his voice, and just to make this even more frustrating.

**'Oh~~~**

**Well you will only find your way home**

**By discovering some treasure... not just some lame**

**Boring old treasure but the ultimate prize this**

**World can't bring.**

**The one piece!'**

"The one piece? What's that? I don't care about some stupid treasure I just want to get back home, and how can I even get to this 'one piece' if I can't even read a stupid book about the world I'm in?" Oliver stressed while waving the book around in the air in frustration. Glad that Potsun had gone outside then see the way Oliver was acting.

**' I knew I was forgetting something!**

**This may sting a little but after this**

**You will be able to read and write**

**Most languages in this world'**

"Oh thank god! You can at least help me with this small proble... wait" Oliver stopped for a second, thinking about what Heyvif had wrote. "What do you mean it's gonna sting a little? What are you gon..." Oliver was unable to finish that sentence as it suddenly felt like something was probing around in his head.

On the out side it looked like Oliver became a gaping fish, however on the inside Heyvif was somehow storing vast amounts of knowledge directly into Oliver's brain. Just as Potsun opened the door to comeback inside to check on Oliver, the probing stopped and Oliver slumped back and pasted out.

"Good, the lads resting" Potsun said to himself not seeing him pass out, only seeing Oliver finally following his instruction to get rest. "Lazy bugger better get well soon so he can help me and also start training to pay me off" he continued as he put the broom away.

~~||//Flashback end\\\||~~

Oliver was was awake and utterly bored, he read the book in one day and found interesting information about Alabastar and the Grand Line but nothing about the Onepiece. "Potsun" Oliver called out. "Hmmm, yes lad" "what is the onepiece?" Potsun turned to look at Oliver. "The onepiece is the.." Potsun couldn't Finnish as suddenly the door was flung open and a man in a desert get up ran in.

"Potsun! Potsun! Quick we need you to come help us, Alubarna has been attacked and we need your medical help right away!".


	9. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started when an alien device did what it did and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid He's Ben 10... Ben.. 10. Umm hi. So last we saw of our hero he was running off towards Alubarna with Potsun and a stranger leading the way. What horrible disaster has struck Alabasta's capital city that has them running into the desert to get more help? Hopefully Oliver is up for the challenge that is in his near future.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing ' **Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Nine- From Bad To Worse**

* * *

The sun was hot, the air was dry and the sand burnt his feet through his shoes. This was when Oliver realized He needed to invest into some suitable clothing, before he ends up becoming a shriveled raisin in this sun.

He had been given a clean shirt and pants by Potsun, which he gives to any patients he gets out here. When Oliver rocked up in the desert all he had on was a pair of tight shorts.

Which were pretty much rendered useless by that giant purple lizard thing when it attacked him. Which Potsun ended up explained to be a Sandora Lizard,they inhabit some parts of the desert in Alabasta and are extremely dangerous.

Potsun had wanted to give him one of the long dress like cloaks that he in his hut, but Oliver declined the offer not wanting to look like he was wearing a bath robe... he regretted his decision now. He could already feel his skin burning again. It didn't help that his wound was still healing and was wrapped up tight, making it harder for Oliver to and bend over or use his left leg properly, plus his back ached with every step.

"Potsun! How much longer till we reach Alubarna? This sun is killing me!" Oliver called out and he tried to catch up with the two locals, who were making much better time then Oliver.

Even with their big cloaks on. Oliver was definitely regretting his fashion choice again.

"Just over this hill lad, then Alubarna will be in sight!" Potsun yelled back, not slowing down for Oliver. He was trying to get to the city and help as fast as possible. The need to help his islands capital was strong after learning what was happening.

"Are you you sure you want to go into this boy? You might get hurt?" The stranger who Oliver earlier found out was called Holtan, he was a shop keeper in Alubarna who managed to get away and get Potsun.

"Yes I'm sure, I probably won't be fighting but I can help Potsun treat the wounded" Oliver replied, "and why does everyone call me lad or boy? I'm fifteen you know!" Oliver shouted at them , he was rather ticked at being called a child all the time by those around him.

"Be quiet lad we are nearly there now" Potsun replied, ignoring Oliver's groan of frustration at being called lad again he continued. "If your gonna help me then you do as I say and no messing around, you got it?"

"Yes Potsun Sir!" Oliver replied doing a mocked salute,"It's gonna be a long day..." Potsun mumbled quietly.

* * *

They learnt earlier that Pirates were attacking the capital city, and not weak ones either. The royal guards were having trouble defeating them as they have taken hostages and had started shooting random people on the streets. That's what Potsun is needed for, to help the medical team treat the ever growing wounded.

"The pirates are called the Subsea Pirate Gang" the Holtan suddenly spoke up, "their captain has a 60,000,000 beri bounty and is called Snappy Simon" he said with all seriousness. "Hahaha Snappy Simon, what a name hahaha" Oliver giggled. "You boy better not be laughing, he has killed many and is shooting us the capital... this is a serious matter".

"Oh...sorry Holtan, but you have to admit. Snappy Simon is a stupid name for a pirate" Holtan merely ignored Oliver as Alubarna was in site. The capitals gates which Oliver could imagine standing great and tall, were blown open and smoke could be seen rising from with in the city.

"Quick we must hurry and help the wounded!" Holtan ran forward and through the broken gate, Potsun and Oliver close behind. They ran through the empty streets until they came upon the town square, it looked like that battle happened when the city was having a market day. Stalls were scattered everywhere, most destroyed with their produce or products littered everywhere.

The pirates were standing at the base of the palace while the royal guard were at the entrance making sure they didn't enter. Potsun, Holtan and Oliver hid behind a wall out of site while they watched the stand still proceed.

Oliver felt ill, watching the scene play out there was bodies of different people all over the place. Some were pirates some royal guard but regrettably some were the innocents caught in the cross fire.

This was the first time Oliver had seen a dead body, it was sickening to know that it wasn't old age or accidents that killed these people, it was stone cold murder. It made Oliver sick to his stomach. "Oh no, they still have hostages this is bad" Holtan whispered to the group.

Oliver look over at the pirates more closely, _'they probably never heard of a shower before most are covered in dirt and grim.. is that slim?'_ Oliver thought as he looked at the pirate gang in disgust. "For being the subsea gang they probably never even touched water" Oliver whispered, Holtan and Potsun ignored Him as they looked on in worry.

They had a total of five hostages that Oliver could see, two women, two men and one small boy. They all had knifes to their throats. The women were crying softly, and the boy had snot and tears going down his face. The men stood stoic and strong as if they had faith that the royal guard will save them. One of the Pirates with a big beard with many braids in it (it reminded Oliver a lot of Vikings) stepped forward. What Oliver found interesting was that he had his hand behind his back hiding something from view, which must be easy for him, because if Oliver didn't know he was a pirate then he could of easily confused him with a boulder.

"Give me the kingdoms jewels! And we will let them go! If not we will kill them! You know we will" The pirate yelled waving one meaty fist around indicating the hostages and the mass amount of dead bodies surrounding him. "For extra incentive! " he continued to yell, rubbing his hand through his beard. "We have captured this small wannabe hero Hahahahaha!" from behind his back he pulled out a small girl with bright blue hair, she looked around twelve years old and she looked very scared.

"Vivi!" Holtan and Potsun whisper yelled, while up in the palace yells of the same name echoed down into the square. "No they have the princess this is bad!" Potsun exclaimed, he looked very upset that they had her. "She's the princess? Well shit just hit the fan" Oliver muttered.

"Vivi I told you to stay inside!" A voice from the palace yelled down, "I'm sorry Pell! I thought I could help!" the young girl yelled back 'WACK'.

The sound of the pirates fist hitting the back of Vivi's head echoed through the empty streets, as everyone watched on in horror as she fell to the concrete floor of the square. "I told you not to speak little girl!" The pirate yelled at the princess, who was slowly picking herself off the ground. People up at the palace where not taking Vivi getting hit very well, "Fine! You shall have our jewels, let's us make the trade. You hand us the princess and the hostages, then we will give you the jewels" a commanding voice yelled down to them.

"Hahaha! You think I'm stupid, as soon as that happens and we don't have hostages then you will attack us, we aren't giving back the princess till we are out of this country hahahaha!" The big bearded man said "And you better make it snappy!" the bearded pirate yelled while snapping his fingers.

"Ohhhhh... he is Snappy Simon" Oliver muttered receiving glares from Potsun and Holtan.


	10. Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time, come on grab your friends and go to very distant lands... jake the dog and fin.. the human... he hem. I should really stop doing that. ANYWAY. The last we saw of our hero he was hiding behind a wall with Potsun (Doctor that saved him) and Holtan (Shop Keeper who brought them here). Lets watch and see what happens...

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts ' _I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Ten- Beginning of The End**

* * *

They watched on as the Subsea Pirates were locked in a stand still with the Royal Alabasta Guards. They had five hostages and managed to capture the princess... what to come only time, will tell.

"So tell me Cobra! What are you gonna do! I have your daughter and I don't se... GAH!" Snappy Simon was cut off by a sudden flash and white smoke filling the square concealing the pirates. "What the hell!" "What going on!" 'GAH' 'PUNCH' 'BANG' 'BANG' fighting and gun fire could be heard from within the smoke.

Oliver was close enough to see Vivi crawl out of the smoke but also see a humongous shadow follow her "Come here you stupid girl! They can't hurt me if I've got you" Snappy Simon said as he waddled closer to Vivi who was crawling away from him in fright. "I've got to help!" Oliver yell out, not wanting to see Vivi get hurt again he sprang out from behind the wall and bolted over to Vivi. Oliver could hear Potsun and Holtan yell in protest.

Just as Simon was gonna wrap his greasy fingers around Vivi's arm, "ahhh!" Vivi yelled out as an arm scooped her up. "It's alright, I got you" Oliver tells Vivi as he continues to run to the other side of the square. "NOOOooo get back here with my hostage brat!" Snappy Simon yelled at me, "I'm no brat!" Oliver yell back angrily.

With Snappy Simon and the sounds of battle behind Oliver, he managed to hide behind a different wall with Vivi. As soon as they were covered Oliver peeked over the wall to find out who caused the surprise attack. The sounds of fighting died down, and the smoke slowly dispersed the five hostages could be seen running off into town no longer being held by the pirates.

Those said pirates were all dead on the ground, killed by an unknown person. Vivi still a bit in shock, poked her head out from behind Oliver to also find out what happened.

Snappy Simon looked on is anger "Nononononononononononon!" He shouted in anger, stamping his feet on the ground and waving his arms around like a three year old having a tantrum. "This was not meant to happen! Who did it WHO KILLED MY MEN!" Snappy Simon yelled out to the sky.

"That would be me" a tall mysterious cloaked figure said suddenly appearing behind him. "No way, but you..way 'GAH'!" The cloaked figure stabbed Snappy Simon is the stomach and watched on as he fell to the floor. Oliver managed to cover Vivi's eyes from the sudden impalement, he didn't want her to see so ones stomach fall to the floor. That didn't stop Oliver from watching the ghastly scene unfold though.

He had never seen someone die in front of his eyes before, back home you would never see something like this. By seeing this he wasn't sure he was ready for this world yet, if he really wanted to live here he needs get stronger and learn to fight.

"Hey! Let me see. What happened!" Vivi exclaimed trying to wriggle out of Oliver's arms. "No, no...you don't want to look. It's really bad" Oliver managed to mutter out still quite shocked over the death he saw in front of him.

Vivi managed to escape Oliver's grasp and see the cloaked man, step over Snappy Simon towards the palace. By the time he had defeated the pirates and their captain the Royal Guard and The King managed to run down from the palace and to the square.

"Thank you sir for defeating the pirates and setting the hostages free" A man with a long black goatee and green robes said. "It's my pleasure King Cobra, it's what I do" The tall Cloaked man said bowing towards the king. "Wait, where is my daughter were is Vivi!" The king exclaimed looking around the square.

Vivi who has watched the exchange tried to stand up, but only managed to fall back who down again. "Ow My ankle... That mean pirate stepped on my foot while in the smoke" she said while rubbing it. "Here I will carry you to your father, can I pick you up?" Oliver asked kneeling down to be face to face with the young princess.

Vivi merely nodded, Oliver picked Vivi up bridal style and walked out from behind the wall. "Vivi! Where are you?!" The king yelled out while looking around at all the dead bodies with the help of the Royal Guard hoping not to fine his daughter among the dead. "I'm here dad!" As soon as Vivi yelled out, the King was by Oliver and Vivi's side.

Oliver passed Vivi over to the King and watch kind of awkwardly as the two hugged each other. People started to slowly come into the squared seeing as the pirates were defeated, the King looked up and seeing the cloaked figure and Oliver standing before him, he stopped hugging his daughter but still help her tightly.

The King looked at the tall cloaked man "Thank you for defeating the pirates and saving the hostages, and you" He turned to Oliver. "Thank you for saving my daughter, now what are your names hero's?".

"My name is Oliver... I'm no hero. I just didn't want to see the princess get hurt again by that pirate and he did all the actual fighting" Oliver said shyly as he motioned to the tall man. The King looked at him with a bemused smile, "Don't be to modest lad, you saved my daughter and you are her hero". Oliver's face went red from the praise the king gave him, he looked away shyly receiving a chuckle from the King.

"And you fine sir, what is your name?" The King asked looking up at the tall man. "My name?" The tall man removed his cloak and let it drop to the ground. He had a scar going horizontal across his face and had a very expensive looking business suit on, what stood out the most was that he only had one hand. The other was replaced with a gold hook that flashed in the sun light.

"My name is Crocodile, and I'm glad I could help" He said while placing his hook to his heart and bowing slightly.

"Three cheers for Oliver and Sir Crocodile, Hip hip!" A man with big blond curled yelled out."Hurray!" The gathered crowd yelled out, happy that the day was saved and the princess was rescued.

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"HURRAY!".


	11. Working Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers, more then meets the eye. Transformers ROBOTS IN DISGUISE! Oh! Hello, ummm let me look at my notes annnnnnnnnddddd... Last we saw of our hero was of him very bravely saving the young Princess ViVi from the very annoying Pirate Captain Snappy Simon. He got praise from the king and the people of Alubarna, he also found out who was under the cloak... Mr Crocodile.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Eleven- Working Man**

* * *

After the quick celebration a sudden sober feeling rolled over the residents, with the pirates defeated and the princess back safe in the kings arms there was still mass amounts of dead pirates, royal guards, and sadly civilians and general destruction of the property and the main square.

This left every one rather sad and depressed. The king ended up helping the civilians clean up the square to the displeasure of the Royal Advisers.

The King help console crying families who had someone die during the attack or had their lively hood destroyed in the market square. You could tell King Cobra loved his people and his country, and that he was deeply effected by this attack.

To the displeasure of Vivi, she was one of the first treated and was then taken back to castle with a man who had huge blonde curls. Like father like daughter, Vivi was really upset she could help her people as she had a deep love for her country, and she couldn't do anything from a palace window.

Oliver help Potsun create a makeshift medical tent in the square and helped people to it as Potsun continued to treat them. Since he did see some people die not even an hour ago, he wasn't too phased when he saw people with deep cut or missing limps.

He simply rushed them to Potsun who was looking quite overwhelmed. "You need help in here Potsun?" Oliver asked once it looked like Potsun was starting to tire. "Do you have any medical knowledge boy?" Potsun asked staring at Oliver in a deadpan. "Ummmmm... no" Oliver mumbled out. "Well then no, I can't have any amatures in here messing things up. go help some more people out there Mr hero" Postsun said as he started putting a stitching up a man with a massive slash across his chest.

"Yeah Ok Potsun" Oliver said as he spun on his heel and headed out of the tent looking for more injured people.

* * *

Oliver ended up walking around the square looking for more injured who needed medical attention, he walked past smashed fruit, busted copper bowels and pottery... just general destruction.

An area in the square was set up for the dead, civilian and guards alike lined up in rows... about fifty all together. Many people were standing over there crying. Little children weeping because one or both of there parents were killed.

It gave Oliver a gut wrenching feeling seeing the little ones cry and his head began to feel heavy with thoughts... _'how long till I see my family again_ '. Looking over at the crying families... ' _do my family think I'm dead_ ' Oliver thought darkly to himself, His eyes welled up with unshed tears just thinking about it.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?!" A man yelled from a distance. Oliver looked up and ran over to help, eager to distract himself from the depressing thoughts clouding his mind.

As he ran past broken stands and general destruction he ended up seeing a few people trying to lift a massive piece of concrete that that had once been one of the buildings surrounding the square. Oliver got closer he saw that it was a little girl who had gotten their legs trapped under it.

It didn't help that the piece of concrete had a pile of debris onto of it making it physically impossible for the people to lift it off the poor girl. The concrete digging into her legs causing them to bleed, the girl seemed to have past out from the pain before Oliver got there. Small mercy's I guess.

Oliver ran over to the girl stuck under the debris. The young girl looked to be in her early teens, she had honey blonde hair and her tanned complexion was steadily becoming paler and paler as she lost more blood.

A woman nearby was weeping, she saw Oliver approach and looked at him with hope ,"my baby! My little girl is dying! Please help her! Like you helped the princess Mister Oliver" she yelled out hope in her eyes.

"I will try my best ok" Oliver said trying to reassure her. Looking at the problem he was now faced with, there was no way the people around him could lift the massive piece of concrete on there own.

 _'We can't climb on top to get the excess debris off or there is a chance the concrete would shift and crush the poor girl'_. To make any significant different to the rescue, Oliver would to do something non of the people helping could do.

 _'I have to transform like I did when the lizard attacked me, if I could remove some of the debris from the top of that concrete slap i could make it light enough to lift'_ Oliver nodded in determination. He was ready to try.

He took a deep breath prepared him self for what he would have to do 'I can do this' he thought to himself. Ever so slowly Oliver closed his eyes and pictured himself transforming... forcing it and willing it to happen, it had to happen or this girl would die.

"Come on, come on" Oliver muttered to himself. An itching sensation suddenly began along his arms. looking down he saw he once again had bat wings, focusing more he pictured himself being more bat like.

He felt his skin itch as his body began to be covered in brown fur then a sudden squeezing feeling came from his feet, looking down at them. They had become big brown claws perfect for what he needed to do.

Some of the people around him had noticed his transformation, they weren't at all.

Well...Maybe a little shocked, but they knew that with the help of a devil fruit user the task of saving this girl would be more successful.

Now transformed he slowly began to flap his wings, trying to gain lift and fly. He managed to get in the air before his new instincts took over and he flew to the top of the debris pile. It seemed flying came more easily now he wasn't being chased by a massive lizard.

Using his new claws he managed to grab chunk after chunk of debris of the top of the concrete slab. Lightening the load as fast as he could using his new found abilities. He managed to grab a rather large piece of concrete up using both claws.

Once he thought he had taken enough off the top, he grabbed the side of the concrete slab that was crush the girl and began to lift as hard as he could "QUICK HELP ME!" Oliver yelled through gritted teeth, sweat rolled down his face as his whole body strained to lift the concrete.

The slab became lighter and lighter as more people helped push the slab of the little girl. The concrete got pushed high enough for one of the me to pull her to safety, once she was safe he yelled out "CLEAR!".

The slab was dropped back down and the girl was quick rushed away to Potsuns medical tent. Oliver not used to being in his bat form was relived when the girl was saved and turned back to his normal form, he landed in front of where the girl was saved and gave a sigh of relief. _'I think I pulled open my back scar from all the flying, Potsun is going to kill me_ ' Oliver thought irritably.

"Thank you Oliver!" Oliver jumped at the sudden yelling in front of him, he looked up and saw it was the mother of girl "Thank you for saving my daughter! I will be for ever grateful" the mother then Hugged Oliver tightly around his waist.

Oliver's eyes widened in pain as the women squeezed him tight, opening up his back scar more. Soaking his back in blood. "Owwww... stop hugging me I'm gon...na pass out" Oliver wheezed out. "Oh dear" the women said as she stopped hugging him and backed up.

Oliver swayed a bit before falling face first, revealing his bleeding back to everyone. "I'm gonna go nap now" Oliver said delusional from blood loss. "Quick we n..ed t..k .." _'night night'._


	12. Meeting the Top Dogs... Well Dog and Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear my heart beat, I'm tried of dreaming never enough I close my eyes... and umm. oh i forgot he words... ANYWAY! The last we say Oliver he had passed out after saving a child and the mother pretty much thanked him into unconsciousness. Lets see what our boy is doing now.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Twelve- Meeting the Top Dogs... Well Dog and Bird**

* * *

Oliver awoke slowly at first, confused and unsure of his surroundings. He felt well rested and his back didn't hurt as much as it did before, Oliver blinked open his eyes and noticed he was in a white infirmary looking room.

With multiple medical beds with curtains for privacy, he was on a bed the was up against the corner walls, giving him a perfect view of the only door in the room. The whole infirmary was lit by soft morning light that was streaming in from a window behind Oliver, the window was also open just ajar letting in a nice breeze.

All the curtains were open indicating he was the only one in the room, which seemed strange considering the battle that just took place. "Oh no how long was i out this time?" Oliver mused to himself, ' _I'm getting sick and tired of being knocked out all the time!'._

Oliver sat up slowly getting a feel for his back, which did not protest or flare up in pain due to his movements. He also realized that someone had changed his clothes during his time being unconscious, he was no longer wearing his shirt and pants Potsun gave him.

Instead he was now wearing a pair of loose slacks and had bandages wrapped around most of his body, making him look like some weird zombie. "How long have I been here?" Oliver mused softly to himself. "Too long if you ask me," a voice behind Oliver spoke. Oliver jumped in surprise, but turned around to see who spoke to him.

There in the window was a man wearing a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He also has a big orange necklace hanging around his neck, and weirdly enough striped socks and a pair of normal looking shoes. He has a sword on his right hip, and his face is ghostly pale with striking purple marks going from his eyes down his cheeks.

The most noticeable thing about him was that he had large feathered wings where his arms should be.

"Ah…. Who are you?" Oliver asked as the man stepped into the room from the window. "I am Pell a Head Guard for the royal guard here in Alabasta" Pell said as his wings turned back into arms and he did a small bow.

"You have been here for nearly a week, by the time Potsun came to fix your back you had lost a lot of blood. It also didn't help you managed to get heat stroke in the sort few hours you where actually out in the sun" Potsun explained as he lent against the far wall facing Oliver.

"Oh… well it was worth it, even if I ended up bed ridden. I helped that girl.. How is she?", "She is grateful, she left the infirmary two days ago. She just won't be able to use her legs for a few weeks.

"Oh good, that's good… wait why are you telling me this instead of Potsun?" Oliver inquired as he stared at Pell. "Potsun came up to me shortly after fixing you up and suggested I take you on as an apprentice of sorts." Pell said as he looked at Oliver with his piercing eyes.

"Oh… well. What do you think?", "Well I do find it weird that an outsider with amnesia and a devil fruit ability happened to stumble upon Potsun around the same time Pirates invaded our shore...".

"Hey I had no idea who those guys where, and you saw me didn't you I helped save Vivi from that Snappy Simon guy!" Oliver blurted out angrily.

"That I did, I saw you risk your life for the life of our princess. Something I failed to do that day… So I thank you Oliver" Potsun said as he gave a deep bow toward Him in bed. "Oh gee.. You don't have to do that it was just instinct you know." Oliver said his cheeks and neck starting to turn red from the praise.

"That's why I agreed to take you on, to train the potential you have and to also keep an eye on you" Pell said as he went back to leaning on the wall. "Wait really?! That's awesome, thank you so mu- wait did you say to also keep an eye on me?" Oliver responded rather miffed that Pell didn't completely trust him even though he did nothing wrong.

"Yes I did, but don't focus on that. We will start your training tomorrow. Today I'm going to show you your quarters and take you to meet some important people you should meet" Pell said as he walked towards Oliver. "Now get up, it's time to go. You've been in that bed far too long already, Oliver pulled his legs over the bed and stood up slowly and began stretching his back and legs.

"Who knew you could feel all cramped up from laying in bed for a week". Pell rolled his eyes "Will you be alright enough to follow me?" "Yeah, nothing hurts anymore… but I was wondering if there was anything for me to wear. I don't want to just wear this." Oliver said as he motioned to the pair of slacks he was wearing.

"Yes there are some Cloaks we can give you if you will just-" Pell was cut off by Oliver "Do you have anything that isn't a cloak?". "Hmmm give me a sec" and with that Pell walked to the window and literally threw himself out of it.

Oliver jumped in shock before remembering he also had a devil fruit and ran to the window and watch as Pells arms turned into wings mid-air, Pell then flew out of sight.

As Oliver looked out the window he noticed he was at least four stories up and was overlooking what looked to be a training courtyard. There were a few Alabasta guards training against one another with a man walking around them observing and giving commands.

He was wearing a long, light-green tunic, revealing his chest, and has two belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red one and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck he has a necklace consisting of big golden beads and has a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath on his right hip. To finish of his outfit he also he also has a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape.

As Oliver was looking at the man he didn't seem to notice that he was actually staring back at Oliver from the courtyard. It took Oliver a few seconds to realize and once he did, he made a weird squeaking sound and flung himself away from the window.

"Oh god that was embarrassing, I hope he wasn't anyone important.." "Who's not important?" Oliver jumped again at Pells sudden arrival. "How do you sneak up on me so silently?! You have to teach me how." Pell chuckled amusingly "In time, but for now… does this please your taste in style or are you even more of a hassle then I bargained for?" Pell asked as he handed Oliver a piece of tan clothing.

Oliver unfolded it and realized it looked like a poncho but with a hood attached to it. "Oh cool" Oliver breathed out as he put the poncho on, he was pleasantly surprised at how light the poncho was and how comfortable it felt on his shoulders.

"Thanks Pell this is awesome" he said to Pell giving him a grinning smile. Pell chuckled softly "No problem Oliver, now what were you muttering about before?" Pell asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Oliver.

"Oh nothing! You were going to show me my sleeping quarters?" Oliver rushed out smiling still. "Ah yes, let us be on our way. We still have to introduce you to some important people before the day is over, Follow me Oliver" Pell said as he made his way towards the door,Oliver quickly following after.

* * *

It didn't take long for Pell and Oliver to reach there first destination, the brackets. "So wait, I have to sleep in here with all the other soldiers?" Oliver asked while pointing into the room.

The Brackets was a large room only two hallways away from the infirmary and is one of five Brackets this building has. It had forty bunk beds lined up against the rooms walls. "This room is for new recruits and low tear soldiers, so you will be here till you rank up or till I say otherwise" Pell walked into the room with Oliver following close behind.

"This here will be your bed, and you will meet your bunk mates later today after dinner." Pell pointed to a bed on the top bunk, it had a duffel bag and a pile of sheets sitting at the head of the bed.

"As you can see every bunk has its bed made except yours, I expect you to keep your standards as high as everyone else here. I also put together some items you might require during your stay here, if you think you need anything else just let me know, you can go through that bag later. Now follow me we have a meeting with King Cobra" Pell motioned Oliver to follow him as he walked out of the brackets.

"The King?" Oliver gulped audibly.

* * *

Pell brought Oliver to the courtyard, the same courtyard Oliver lost a staring contest with an important looking person…' I don't see him anywhere I wonder where he went?' Oliver could see the same soldiers training but not the guy from before.

"Pell, I see your showing your new discipline around" A voice behind Oliver stated. Oliver jumped not expecting a new voice to be speaking right behind him. " Ah Chaka, yes I was just going to take Oliver here to see King Cobra, but since you caught us you can introduce yourself to him".

Oliver turned around to see the same man that caught him staring at him, Oliver cringed in memory and started going red in embarrassment. The tall man turned to Oliver and gave a slight bow, "Hello Oliver my name is Chaka and I and a head guard in the royal guard for the Alabasta Kingdom, and like you I have a devil fruit, the Inu Inu no Mi Model: Jackal. Im a Jackal man".

"I thought Pell was the head Guard?" Oliver asked in confusion. "There are two head guards, Chaka here focuses more on the training aspect and I focus more on guarding the royal family. Both Important jobs that need full attention you see" Pell explained.

"Yes it is and what a day it is that we see Pell take on a student!" Chaka exclaimed slapping Pell on the back in delight. "Yes well we really must be going, Oliver I would like to do you to do a little test for me" Pell said.

Pells body began to completely be covered in brown feathers as he started to turn into a hawk. "This is my hybrid form" Pell said as his transformation stopped. His hybrid form consisted of a very buff looking fell looking half human half hawk. He had a human type face with feathers covering him and a large beak that looked supper sharp. He still had arms but they were big and buff, and he sported big wings on his back. Instead of fingers he had clawed hands.

"I saw your hybrid form when you saved that girl.. I would like to see your full beast form" Pell stated, then without warning his body began morphing again. His face became more bird like and his arms dissapeared, Pell became a massive Hawk wearing clothes.

"Simple no? Now we must be off Oliver, transform and follow me!" He yelled as he took off into the sky.

Oliver looked up at Pell in amazement. "He made that look easy.." Oliver deadpanned. "Hehe yeah he did didn't he, but honestly brat, your devil fruit doesn't just give you a power but an instinct to be able use and advance them" Chaka stated before turning around. "Good luck kid, Pell can be a handful sometimes hehe" and with that Chaka walked off to continue training the others in the courtyard.

Oliver looked up at Pell who was waiting for him in the air. Clenching his fists he closed his eyes and pictured him self to transform. Focused on transforming into his hybrid bat form, he imagined himself with bat wings and the rest seemed to come to him naturally.

His skin darkened as he gained some grey fur all over his body and a ring of muddy orange around his neck and upper back, his feet turned into massive bat claws. Opening his eyes he could still see he had normal human body proportions, the only thing different was his fur, feet and wings. "Alright now full hybrid form" Oliver said in determination.

Closing his eyes and focusing once again he felt his ears elongated and his eyes turn mustard yellow and he could feel his face morphing as a he gained a snout and a small black button nose.

Opening his eyes Oliver looked himself over and with a single glance he realized what exact species of bat he was.

"Huh... I know exactly what type of bat I am.. A Grey-headed Flying Fox" Oliver said quietly to himself 'Just like the fruit bats at home'. The poncho Pell gave him seemed to be the best thing Oliver could be wearing, his wings easily flapped and moved under the piece of clothing.

Opening his eyes now in the sun Oliver had to squint as it seem to be way brighter than before, also the training going on next to him seemed to be nearly a million times louder. Oliver shook his head trying to refocus ' _ow, I need to get out of here. It way to loud and bright in this new form!'_ Oliver quickly followed after Pell.

Clumsily flying up to him and following after him as started to fly off. Oliver was squinting the whole time, the bright desert sun just too much for his poor bat eyes.

And if he could see properly he would of noticed Pell had a proud smirk across his face.


	13. A Special Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are the crystal gem and we'll always save the day. And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world beli… oh hi! I bet that's unsatisfying, me not completing the Steven Universe intro hahah anyway. The last we saw of our hero they had been taken in as a student of sorts by Pell YAY Exciting! They are both on there way no to see King Cobra. Lets see what the king has instore for them.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter thirteen – a Special Job**

* * *

Oliver was frustrated, his janky flying in his full devil fruit form was a step down from the last time he used his powers.

He managed to use his power in a high risk situation and managed to save a young girl. Now he was having trouble keeping up with Pell who looked to be in his element.

Pell was gliding smoothly through the sky, gently flapping his powerful hawk wings moving at a fast pace that Oliver had chance of keeping up with.

"Come on Oliver, your new instincts should of adjusted by now. It didn't take me long at all to master the power of flight" Pell said as he glided next to him.

"Argh, not so loud Pell" Oliver whisper yelled out through his teeth.

"I think being in my full form is a bit too much right now, everything is to bright and loud in this form" he continued on as he turned to face the Royal Guard showing him his squinting eyes.

"Hmmmm well your devil fruit did turn you into a bat man… and most bats if not all have a sensitivity to both light and sound" Pell mused softly.

"After we have our meeting with the king I can take you to the palaces top engineer. I'm sure he can make something up to help you".

Pell looked over Oliver as he continued to glide next to him, " and considering two of your senses are a bit messed up at the moment, you're doing rather well".

" Thanks Pell, that means a lot" Oliver said bashfully turning slightly red.

"Alright we are here, lets go see how your landing is boy" Pell said as he started his descent towards the palace. "Hey Don't call me boy! I'm fifteen." Oliver grumbled out to Pell as he followed.

Looking down at Alubarna, Oliver could appreciate the unique architecture that the city has. _'Since nothing was one fire or falling apart at the moment'_ Oliver thought to him self as he soaked in the sites.

The Building where tall and colourful. Not a bunch in the eyes colourful but nice and subtle, all the colours working harmoniously together. Blues, whites, red and even some pink building where sprinkled around the town.

A lot of buildings were looked very middle eastern inspired with tops of some building having the round structures, that spikes up at the top. Like what you would see on the Taj Mahal.

The central city square was back to full swing, some of the buildings facing the square had scaffolding on the side as some parts of the city still needed repairs.

Other then that the market was in full swing. Venders selling pots and pan, fruits and water. All sort was being sold here.

Towering over the square was a massive clock tower that kind of looked like Big Ben… but more golden.

Then on the opposite side of the square was the Palace. Massive marble walls with green highlights separated the Palace grounds from the square.

Connecting the two together was a set of stairs that seemed to go higher then any of the surrounding buildings, going all the way to the palace.

At the top of the stairs sat the Palace, which looked like a white version of the Taj Mahal, with the top parts of the structure looking like it got dipped in solid gold.

The grounds surrounding the palace look alive with some trees and flowers.

Pell and Oliver circled the palace once before landing just in front of the Palace doors. Well Pell landed gracefully quickly turning back into his human form.

Oliver on the other hand…. Landed face first on the concrete.

"ow, mha faysh" Oliver mumbled incoherently into the concrete. "Huh, what was that? I could hear you. Maybe next time land on your feet" Pell said brightly pulling Oliver up onto his feet.

Oliver rubbed his abused nose in frustration, "yeah yeah, I haven't gotten used how bright and loud everything is in my full bat form…" Oliver mumbled out nonchalantly.

"hmmm, well… we must go meet the king. He has also been waiting for you to wake up."

"So are you ready to go in?" Pell asked while raising an eyebrow up at Oliver. Looking him up and down. Looking down at himself he noticed that he was still in his bat form.

"Oh.. yep" Closing his eyes and concentrating for a second Oliver felt himself turn back to his normal form… well his new male form anyway.

"Alright lets go" Pell began walking towards the Palace doors, which were opened by the guards stationed at the doors. They bowed as Pell walked past them, Oliver was quick to follow behind.

As soon as Pell and Oliver Walked through the doors the guards closed it behind them with a satisfying "Boom".

* * *

Pell Lead Oliver through the winding halls of the Palaces going fast room after room, after painting after painting.

Finally they came across a golden door, the door was closed and Pell motioned Oliver to stop walking as they stood beside the door.

"Remember this well Oliver, when this door is closed means that there is a meeting taking place. Never disturb the king when this door is closed unless it is a absolute emergency alright" Pell said as he faced Oliver. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yep Ok… you said the King was waiting for us? Why is he in a meeting with someone else then?" Oliver asked as he studied the interesting patterns that the golden door had.

"Oliver, King Cobra is a King. He is always busy with the business of this country" Pell explained simplify. "I'm sure it won't take lo.. ah see, its already over" Pell stood up straighter as the door to the meeting room opened.

"Oliver peeked behind Pell's body to see into the room, but before he could a large figure in a business suit walked out. "Oh look its my fellow hero Oliver.." A deep voice droned out.

Looking up at the face of the man Oliver realized who it was, "Oh hello again Mr Crocodile".

"I would love and stay and chat but I must be off to build my new casino, please do come visit once it is done. You will be most.. Welcomed." Mr Crocodile said be for brushing past both Pell and Oliver.

His steps echoing down the hall as he made his way out of the palace. _'I really don't like that guy.. I don't know why..'_ Oliver thought to himself as he watched crocodiles retreating form.

"Ah Pell and Oliver Please come in, your right on time" a familiar voice called from within the meeting room. Pell and Oliver made there way into the room, closing the golden doors behind them.

* * *

Oliver was greeted by the beaming face of King Cobra, who was sitting at the head of a meeting table. "Please take a seat" A man who was sitting near King Cobra said, It was the man with the big blonde hair who took Princess Vivi up to the Palace after the fight.

The man looked rather wide, and Oliver could tell he was rather tall even though he was sitting down. He had blonde hair that kinda looked like one of those powdered wigs you would see on cartoon judges.

"Ma~ma~ma hello Oliver, my name is Igaram I am the Captain of Alabasta's royal guard." Oliver looked him over, _'so this guy is in charge of Pell and Chaka, what was with the ma ma ma... no one brought it up, maybe I should ignore it?'_ ." Thank you Igaram, now Oliver" The King Started making Oliver's head snap towards the King. 'And this man is in charge of all of them...'

"I want to thank you once again for saving my daughter from those horrible pirates. I don't know what I would of done if something bad had happened to her". King Cobra said as his face turned sad.

Both Pell and Igaram looked down slightly in shame, as it was there job to keep the princess safe during that time. "I heard about your amnesia boy... is your memory still gone or are you starting to remember?" The King asked, looking at Oliver in a caring manner.

"I...I..." Oliver began, not know if he should say anything on the matter. Then as if a light bulb had gone off in his head he got an idea.

"I remember graves... three of them. I.. I think it was my family" Oliver started to tear up. There weren't fake ones either. Even though he wasn't crying over the fact his family was dead, he was crying over the fact he won't be able to see them for a long time if not ever.

"Then it gets fuzzy and there are flashes, me running away from someone, me being gagged and finally me waking up in the desert" Oliver made a frustrated sound.

"I just know that no one is waiting for me anymore... I'm alone" a tear made it's way down Oliver's cheek. 'No more friends, no more family, no more brothers and no more Mum... I truly am alone now'.

Oliver was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand being placed warmly on his shoulder, looking up through blurred vision he saw Pell give him a warm smile.

"Don't worry boy your stuck with us now... I did pretty much give you an apprenticeship of sorts." Pell said as he squeezed Olivers shoulder lightly.

"Yes and I would like it if you would also look after Vivi... she so grateful you saved her. I know how hard it is for Pell and Igaram to catch Vivi, so a nimble and quick lad like you could protect my daughter well" the king said as he looked at Oliver trying to gauge his reaction.

"You want me to protect the princess?! But I hardly know how to fight and what if I mess up... you hardly know me!" Oliver said loudly confused over how he was getting this responsibility so quickly.

"Well you saved my daughter without hesitation that day, and I can see it in your eyes lad.. you will do great things." The king said happily. "But... I-" "and I will be teaching you how to fight Oliver" Pell interrupted as he looked down at Oliver.

Oliver's eyes started to water again... "thank you... for taking me and giving me this responsibility. I won't let you down." Oliver said in determination as he stood up and gave the king a small bow.

"Yay he AGREED!" A small voice from under the table squeaked. "huh..." Oliver supplied stupidly.

"Vivi! What have I told you about sneaking into the meeting room" King Cobra scolded as Vivi's poked her head out from under the table.

"Sorry daddy, I was just excited to find out if mr Oliver would be guarding me from now on", "haha that's ok daughter just promise me you will never do it again" King Cobra said as he placed Vivi in his lap, allowing her to look at everyone.

This also gave everyone a good view of Vivi's face as she pouted her lips and looked away from her father. "I promise" Vivi mumbled avoiding eye contact with ever one in the room.

' _Wow she is not a good liar.. surely the king will see straight through the princess'_ Oliver thought to himself.

"..."

"Good! I knew I could trust my little girl" King Cobra said happily believing his daughter 100%. "Oh god, she has him wrapped around her little finger..." Oliver whispers as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"You gonna have so much fun dealing with her Pell said as he gave Oliver a devilish smirk.

"Oh joy..."


	14. Garth and Co

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N… OH WELL imagine as I'm pacing the pews in the church corridor and I can't help but to hear, I can't help but hear an exchanging of words. WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING! What a beautiful wedding said the bridesmaid to the waiter. But yes, oh what a shame. What a shame the poor groom's bride is a WHOR… where were we? Oliver has been granted residency in the Alabasta Kingdom by King Cobra himself. He also gets a traineeship/apprenticeship with Pell as his teacher/mentor, and a part time babysitting job with the princess herself… Let's go see how Oliver is doing.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Fourteen - Garth and Co**

* * *

After the meeting with King Cobra and ironing out a few minor details… like who would be Oliver's guardian as he was technically a minor at fifteen. Pell and Oliver got kicked out of the meeting room not soon after, so that King Cobra could have his next appointed meeting.

"All right Oliver, as promised we will be visiting the Chief Engineer here in the kingdom" Pell said as he led Oliver deeper into the castle, their footsteps echoing around them. "Can't have you flying around when you can barely see now can we", "Awesome" Oliver said with an eager grin.

"Then after that can we do some more flying, I Haven't been able to fly for weeks because of my stupid back injury. But now that it's finally healed enough I just want to continue flying you know? Did you know that was my third time flying! Only my third time! it is the absolute best.. Not the part where I face planted of course, but you understand don't yo-". "Oliver" he jumped slightly as his rapid mumbling was interrupted, he looked sheepishly up at Pell.

"Rather than talk my ear off about flying, we finish up what we need to do here first" we have been standing outside this door for a while now I am beginning to think you hadn't noticed?" Pell said with a bemused smirk. Oliver fiddled with his poncho softly looking a little embarrassed _'I hadn't noticed at all… when did we even stop walking?!'._

"I believe that's another thing I have to train you on isn't it? Being aware of your surroundings is a very important aspect for a royal guard and a devil fruit user with the ability of flight. Now then, let's go in" Pell gave Oliver one last bemused smirk before walking through a heavy looking iron door they apparently stopped in front of.

Not wanting to be left behind Oliver followed quickly after him.

* * *

The iron door opened up to a massive room filled with Armour, swords, pots, spoons, telescopes, some weird looking glass sculptures and all sorts of weird and random items. "Are those... metal rabbits?" Oliver asked in confusion as he walked up to a row of the weird metal contraptions. "Yes... Princess Vivi went through a phase" Pell said as he continued through the clutter, There seemed to be no visible sign of organisation.

The room then seemed to open up to a very large balcony setting over viewing the desert. There on one side was a wall stacked with Metal bars of different varieties, large barrels and sacks littered in a corner. The opposite side of the room had large black smithing equipment, a forge, anvil, bucket of water and a wall of tools from hammers to files.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Oliver said in amazement, only ever seeing rooms like this in movies and tv shows. "Cool? You mean disorganized and messy.. But don't tell Garth that, he might hit you with his hammer" Pell said as he looked over the first part of the room in exasperated amusement. "Darn right I would, and don't think I won't do it now" a gruff voice answered somewhere behind the forge.

Pell froze in place, he looked towards the voice his face bit pale. This startled Oliver a bit ' _What type of man is this that can make Pell so anxious?'_ Oliver thought nervously, shifting his gaze between Pell and the figure emerging from behind the forge. Suddenly a hammer was hurtling towards Pell's head. Oliver's eyes widened in shock as Pell ducked just in time to avoid the hammer, they both watched it smash hilt deep into the wall behind them.

Pell and Oliver visibly gulped, before glancing back at Garth. "Hahaha and let that be a lesson to the both of ya. Don't disrespect ma mess" Garth was in full view now. Wearing a large white apron with black soot covering him head to toe. Garth was a rather short but wide man with a glorious ginger beard and bald head. Garth reminded Oliver heavily of a Dwarf.

"Haha yes well" Pell began with forced laughter, "I have a commission for you Garth, Oliver my new apprentice here has rather heightened senses to the point of it being a hindrance. Do you by chance have an idea of how we can block out sight and brightness for him?" Pell said as he straightened out his ruffled clothing. Garth scratched his bald head in thought, "shouldn't be too difficult I suppose, come over here lad so i can take your measurements" He beckoned Oliver over with his soot covered hand, while also making his way towards the wall of tools he has.

Standing behind Garth Oliver watched him grab some measuring devices off the walls and place them on his work bench. Once he placed them down he grabbed the one that looked like one of those claw machine hooks you would see at arcade places. "This here lad" Garth said as he showed Oliver the device. "Is called a Caliper, there are many different types. This one helps me measure the width of your head, and since you're so tall I'm gonna need ya to lean down for a few seconds so I can measure your noggin".

Oliver smirked a bit, finding it funny that he is taller than the older man, "haha sure laugh at the man that's going to be making vital equipment for you.. See how that turns out for ya" Garth said in an icy tone. Oliver's face became pale, "Oh sorry Garth… I wasn't thinking" Oliver mumbled out apologetically.

Garth rolled his eyes at Oliver "You make sure to remember that, I know Pell doesn't"he then let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry too much lad I have thick skin".

Garth measured the width of Oliver's head with the Caliper and the circumference with a measuring tape, he also used a small ruler to measure his distance between his eyes and a whole bunch of other things that seemed to just go over Oliver's head. "Alrighty, now by the fact that your Pells apprentice. Which frankly isn't heard off, i'm gonna assume your devil fruit is similar to this fools-" "heard that!" "-one?" Garth asked, ignoring Pell. "Yeah, I can transform into Grey- Headed Flying Fox… ahh which pretty much is a fruit bat.." Oliver answered.

"Never heard of that before, why don't you quickly transform so I can take your transformed measurements too", "Ok. Well I have two forms with this devil fruit, a human hybrid version and full on bat form" Oliver said turned into his Hybrid form.

His arms turned into wings, easily doing so thanks to the Poncho Pell gifted him. Oliver grew a few inches taller as his feet became massive claws and his legs and neck became hairy. Orange fur on his neck and black on his neck, his human ears disappeared as his flying fox ones popped out from his hair.

"Awww look at you so adorable" Garth said teasingly, "What? No I don't! I look badass, not cute!" Oliver puffed his chest out and pouted, clearly insulted at what Garth had said. "Haha to easy. Alright hold still so I can measure your melon". Less than a minute later Garth was done "Alright Oliver last form".

Oliver Closed his eyes as he concentrated on turning into his full Flying Fox form. At this point even with such little use, transforming felt as simple as breathing. He felt his whole body grow fur, his nose jolting outwards creating his snout and small black nose. He felt a warmth go over his eyes as they turned into bats eyes. Oliver felt a shiver go from the tip of his head to the end of his claws, opening his eyes he squinted a bit before looking at Garth.

"Adorable now, lean down and give me ya head" rolling his eyes at Garth Oliver let Garth continue measuring his head using his wing, claw thingies to stabilize himself and not fall over. "Alright all done measuring", Oliver transformed back into his human self. "Cool when will they be done?" Oliver asked excitedly "Hmmm… two to three days time I suppose".

"Do you have anything he could use while you're making his actual pair, I wanted to start training straight away" Pell asked as he stepped for ward towards Garth and Oliver. Garth crossed his arms and thought for a second "Well I do have some simple ear plugs he can use right now, and I can make some type of head wear suitable for him to wear during flight."

Garth walked over to the unorganized mess and in two seconds flat pulled out some small yellow ear plugs, quickly throwing them over to Oliver. "Here you go lad these should do the trick for now, once I finish the proper pair I will send Jasper down to fetch ya when it's done'. Garth said as he walked back to his forging area already picking out different materials and placing them on his work bench. "Jasper?" Oliver asks in confusion.

"Yeah he is a young lad around your age, who is also a royal guard apprentice. He usually runs up here a couple times a week to bring me all the broken equipment from his training to fix. Bright lad he is" Garth sad with a proud smile. "You only say that because he is your son… but you are correct his is a bright young lad and the royal guard are happy to have him Garth" Pell seemed to notice the colour of the sky behind Garth. Instead of the bright blue the sky was when they first entered the castle, it was starting to go through the cycle of pinks and oranges as the sun set.

"Oh the time sure does fly, thank you Garth. I will see you tomorrow. Come Oliver it's time to get you back to the brackets." Pell said as he started to make his way towards the window. "Bye Garth, thank you for the ear muffs'' Oliver waved goodbye before putting the yellow ear plugs in, he quickly followed after Pell. Pell transformed into his Hawk from before taking off from the window into the sky. Oliver followed suit transforming into his bat form now with the ear plugs in his flying fox ears.

Oliver looked down and shook his head a bit from the vertigo, ' _you got this Oliver,_ _flying is fun and easy now'_ Smirking a bit Oliver jumped over the balconies railing and followed quickly after Pell.

"What a bright young lad. This commission gonna allow me to test out some new ideas, hahaha what fun" Garth said as he watched them both fly off.

* * *

Pell and Oliver made it back to the Brackets in quick time, getting there before dinner was being served. "Alright Oliver we will get to the mess hall before service starts, this is where I leave you for today, you know your away around to get the brackets and training field?" Pell asked eyebrow raised. " Yes sir" Oliver supplied proudly. " Good, you will need to meet me on the training field in the morning at 8:30am. Breakfast will be served at 7am. I would recommend not missing it" Pell said as they finally walked into the mess hall.

There were five long tables taking up most of the room, then at the back of the room was another long table looking over the others. It seemed to have all the high ranked royal guards that are currently in the facility. Then on either side of the room where long tables with white table cloth covered in food. "Sit on that table there Oliver!" Pell said loudly over the rather loud room. He pointing to the far right table in the room "That table is for new recruits and guests, they should be friendly enough!". "Wait what!?" Oliver asked, turning back to look at Pell only to see he was already walking up to the head table. Taking a seat in the empty seat in the center.

Oliver walked over to the far right table which seemed to have an assortment of young adults. Most were looking at him in awe, Oliver sat down nervously. leaving a good space between him and the next person. There were about 40 People sitting at this table and about that number or higher for the rest of the tables. This made the room sound like a deathly roar even though everyone was talking quietly.

Oliver clenched his eyes shut in pain, even though he wasn't using his devil fruit the sound of everyone talking seemed a thousand times worse. He quickly put his ear plugs in which lessened the noise but not completely cancel it out.

"-ey are you ok?" A voice asked from in front of him. Looking up Oliver caught himself ensnared in the gaze of a bright green eyed beauty. The teen in front of him was a beauty to behold, freckles decorating his skin and with spiky orange hair held back by a bandanna. "-ame is Jasper ''. "Ha? what was that sorry" Oliver sputtered out in embarrassment. "Hahaha, I said my name is Jasper whats yours?" The handsome boy said with a smile. Melting Olivers heart to another degree.

"Oh... umm yeah. My name is Oliver... are you by chance Garth's son?" Oliver asked timidly, remembering Garth told him he had a son named Jasper . . "Hhaha yeah I am... most people don't realise" Getting weak at the knees from the sound of Jaspers soft chuckle. Everyone always say I look like my mum", " Your mum must be very pretty then" Oliver muttered softly. "What was that?" Jasper asked with a smirk. "Nothing! Nothing" Oliver said rather loudly becoming quiet flustered his face becoming red, his yelling interpreting some of the people talking next to them. Jasper laughed good heartedly.

Oliver looked down slightly mortified, _'wow some first impression I made_ '. "Hey Oliver don't worry too much. It's nice to meet you, welcome to the brackets" Jasper said as he stuck an arm out towards Oliver. Oliver gave a soft smile and grabbed onto Jaspers hand giving it a good shake, savoring the feeling of Jaspers palm on his own. "It's good to be here" Oliver said with a slight blush. Jasper smiled in return.


	15. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyways. Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible… This intro has been corrupted… I'm sorry. ANYWAY! When we saw Oliver last, he was introduced to Garth the Alabastor Kingdoms greatest engineer. He agreed to make a pair of ear plug/ear muff thingies to help out our soft boi. Oliver was also introduced to Jasper who is Garth's son… Lets see what mess Oliver will get himself into.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails **'Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Fifteen - Rude Awakenings**

* * *

Oliver took his time getting back to the brackets, familiarizing himself with the building he was in as it was gonna be his new home for a while. Oliver grimaced at the thought, as much of an amazing place this is and all the cool and out of this world opportunities he's had to face… he really misses his family.

Oliver ends up seeing the brackets ahead but decides to go clear his head first.. He has a lot on his mind and he feels like he's gonna burst. Without too much though Oliver jumps out the nearest window…

Not plummeting to his death.. no, instead he transforms into his hybrid bat form and heads towards the roof.

* * *

Sitting on the roof and watching the stars was the most relaxing thing Oliver has done in this world that didn't include healing or sleeping. Oliver shivered at the cold desert air but it didn't bother him too much.. But there were things plaguing his mind.

"Heyvif… I don't know if you are listening but.. I'm scared I'm getting too attached to this place. Everyone is so nice and this place is so much more exciting and fun than being a plain school girl from Australia.." Oliver rubbed the moisture from his eyes using the back of his hand. "When I'm given the option to go home… will I? Because at the moment I miss my Family… I miss them so much it hurts" Oliver looked sadly at the sky… not able to see the familiar southern cross felt like another blow. "..But this place is like a fever dream come true".

Oliver let out a mournful sigh, "with everything that's happening… I guess the best cause of action is to just.. Take one day at a time. "I… I'II make that choice when I get there".

Oliver spent a couple more hours on the roof, watching the alien sky above him.

* * *

When Oliver got back to the brackets the lights were all out and everyone was in bed. Oliver opened the bracket door slowly behind him, trying really hard not to…

'RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! CLICK' Oliver stood frozen. Mortified over the loud sound the door made as it closed. _'That was the single loudest sound I have ever heard in my life'_ Oliver quickly strained his ears to hear if anyone woke up from that monstrous racket. Even with his devil fruit abilities it seems no one woke up.

Oliver sighed in relief, crisis averted he tiptoed towards his bed… noticing that his bunk mate was sleeping quietly on the bottom bunk. Oliver quickly put his duffel bag Pell gave him on the ground and climbed onto the top bunk. Knowing that he would make too much noise making his bed he just slept in the sheet that was already up there.

Only once Oliver knew he was settled and he managed to not wake anyone up did he let himself relax. _'No more late night moping sessions for me'_ he thought glumly to himself. With the stress of the day finally behind him Oliver closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Usually Oliver woke up slowly, blinking open his eyes then rubs the sleep out of them… that's usually the start of his day. Not so much this time..

This time Oliver woke up in shock, sputtering and coughing as something went down his nose. Getting over his fit Oliver realized he was being laughed at… ' _oh, well isn't this just the bees knees'._ Surrounding Oliver's bunk was a bunch of the other young soldiers. They were having a laughing fit at Oliver's reaction to being drenched with a bucket of water.

"Wow, I sure so love being woken up with a bucket of water in the morning" Oliver said angrily, "This is what happens when you're the last to wake up newbie" One of the older soldiers said… who was coincidentally holding a metal bucket.

"We get in trouble if we leave someone to sleep in and miss out on training, so to encourage everyone to wake up on time we do this.. And honestly is the best part of the morning ahaha" Another said laughing at Oliver's disbelieving face. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"," Well we were but you didn't show up here after dinner and you weren't here when lights out was called so there wasn't much we could do to warn you haha" the guy with the bucket said.

"Let this be a warning to you, get here before lights out, be in bed by lights out and wake up before everyone else. I'm Maoirseoir Luibini and I'm this brackets supervisor, I make sure everyone follows the rules here so let this be a warning to you" Luibini stated in a joking manner.

Oliver sighed in frustration "what am i gonna do about my bed… it's soaking wet". "You will need to take it outside to dry" Luibini stated simply. "You better hurry to.." He began as everyone seemed to begin trickling out of the brackets, "breakfast starts soon, you shouldn't make a habit at being late to everything" Luibini then spun in his heel and followed the group out of the brackets.

"Arg.. we what a perfect way to start day one" Oliver Mumbled out to himself. "Yeah it really doesn't seem to be going your way" Oliver jumped at the unexpected response coming from below him. Leaning over the side to look underneath he saw Jasper sitting on the bed below reading a book. "What are you still doing here?" Oliver asked in confusion, water dripping from his hair falling to the ground below. "We as your bunk mate I thought it appropriate to show you where we put the mattresses out to dry.. Since you don't know this place all too well" Jasper said while staring into Oliver's eyes.

Oliver felt his face flush red "Oh… you should have to worry about me. I'm s-sure I could find out w-where to go without troubling you J-Jasper" Oliver muttered his eyes avoiding Jasper's gaze. "Hmmm.. well it's no trouble really, come hope off so we can get something to eat before breakfast is over".

Jasper and Oliver made quick work of taking the wet mattress of the bunk frame and carrying it out of the brackets. "We are going to go to the laundry and place this out where they put the clothes out to dry, that way there is no chance for the mattress to get dirty or stolen." Jasper said as he led Oliver down a hallway.

After going around another corner, Jasper who was leading and was walking backwards this whole time simply walked up to a simply white door and using his back me caused the door to swing open allowing the boys entry to the room.

In the room was sinks of soapy water and piles of laundry, Jasper kept walking going past the mess and out into a concrete courtyard where string of clothing was hung up. Leading them to the back of the courtyard they lent the mattress against a wall.

"That should be clean by this afternoon, we will get it later ok" Jasper said with a smile. Which definitely did not cause butterflies to go crazy in Oliver's stomach. "Yep.. uh hah" Oliver nodded, Jasper smiled warmly at his answer. "Alright, well I will meet you at breakfast. You should also get changed out of those wet clothes before hand". Looking down at himself Oliver realizes that he is still drenched "Oh yeah".

* * *

Making his way back to the brackets was easy but what was Oliver gonna wear? He didn't have any spare clothes. _'Maybe Pell put something in the duffel back I could wear'_. Getting to his bunk he spotted his duffel back not to long after, opening it up quickly.

"Alright" Oliver mumbled to himself. "What have we got here.. A toothbrush and toothpaste" he said out loud as he placed them neatly on Jasper's bed. "A comb, leather thongs, a cloak.. No thanks. Ah a plain t-shirt and shorts". Throwing the wet clothes off and putting the dry stuff on felt awesome. Oliver used the comb to quickly do his hair. Which didn't really didn't do anything since his hair was so short now.

Placing his wet shorts and Poncho on the bunk frame to dry he slipped on the leather thongs and made his way to the mesh hall.

* * *

Slipping in across from Jasper Oliver had a plate of different sorts of fruit, a small bowl of oatmeal and a glass of some sort of juice. "Wow Oliver that's a lot of fruit there" Jasper stated as he glanced over the top of his book. Oliver felt his cheeks light up, "yeah well, I ate a devil fruit that turns me into a flying fox and they are a type of bat that just loves fruit so y-yeah I'm just craving fruits now" Oliver quickly said before beginning his meal.

Jasper's eyes lit up "You ate a devil fruit?" he asked in awe "that's so cool, I've always wanted to eat one of those so I could gain a super cool amazing ability" Jasper had an excited grin on his face. He then snapped his face towards Oliver and with all seriousness said "You have to show me later", "o-ok I can do that" Oliver said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, a bit overwhelmed from Jasper's excitement.

"Sweet" Jasper simply said before going back to his book. Becoming curious Oliver asked "What are you reading? Is that the same book as before?". Jasper nodded " Yeah it is, I'm reading up on the famed Ring of Skapa." Knotting his eyebrows in confusion Oliver pressed on "Ring of Skapa? What is that?".

Jasper had a look of mocked horror on his face "You don't know about the Famed Ring of Skapa?! Van he doesn't know about the ring!" Jasper yelled in horror as he does a dramatic faint on the shoulder of the boy next to him. "Of course he doesn't Jas, not everyone is your brand of crazy" The boy Vas said not even looking at Jasper, instead he just continued eating his meal unbothered by him.

"Your so rude Van" Jasper cried. Oliver laughed at Jasper's antics. This caused Jasper to smirk and Van to roll his eyes. "So what is the supposed Famed Ring of Skapa?" Oliver asked again. Jasper sat up and cleared his throat "Well my friend the Famed Ring of Skapa is a magical ring which has the abilities to turn into any bladed weapon, you simply place it on your hand and say the desired weapon, then it magical turns into! How cool is that?!" Jasper said excitedly. "Just imagine, being cornered by some thugs. No weapons in hand. The thugs think they have the upper hand but then BAM. You yell out sword and you suddenly have a sword in your hand! They would be caught by surprise and you would defeat them easily" Jasper looked trying to gauge his level of awe.

"It's my dream to find this ring, just think of the implications. How strong are the actual weapons? Is there a limit at what type of bladed weapons it can turn into? Would the ring even fit me?! Who knows! That's why it's my dream to someday venture out into the world and find this ring". Oliver stared wide eyed at Jasper, 'his dream'.

' _He said it with such conviction, like he was stating fact not fantasy'_ Oliver thought to himself as he stared at Jasper who continued to talk about the ring. "You don't even know if this ring is real Jas" Van cut in, interrupting Jasper's talking and Oliver's train of thought.

"Says you, how would you know?" Jasper said as he glared at Van. "I think it's a great dream Jasper" Jasper looked over at Oliver in shock. Oliver nodded his head "Yep… it's kinda like my dream. To find my home again" Oliver stated before taking a bite out of an apple he had. Jasper looked at Oliver in admiration, "Wow… well you know what?" Jasper asked as he grabbed his book. "What?" Both Van and I asked at the same time. "Vas you have been demoted from best friend status to friend status and Oliver has been promoted from friend status to best friend status" Jasper stated simply.

"Eh I don't care" Van said as he stood up and left. "Thanks Jasper, I will do my best to be your best friend" I said in a mock salute. Jasper laughed at my actions, as his giggling subsided he looked at Oliver and gave him a warm smile "I reckon this day is turning out better than you thought".

Oliver Smiled "it's turning out to be one of the best".


	16. Training Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our world’s about to break, Tormented and attacked! Lost from when we wake with no way to go back. I’m standing on my own but now I’m not alone, Avengers Assemble!! Always we will fight as one ‘til the battles won. With evil on the run, We never come undone! Assembled we are strong Forever fight as one!!! Brings a tear to my eye that does… ANYWAY where were we. Oh yeah. Oliver is a sad boi but Jaspers enthusiastic behavior is definitely what the doctor ordered. Now let's have a look at what he is up to now.

Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus"

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails ' **Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Sixteen- Training Woes**

* * *

By the time Oliver finished lunch it was 8:10, meaning he had twenty minutes to get his butt to the training grounds. “Oh man we should probably get going, don’t want to be late for training. The punishment for that is worse than a bucket of water on your head” Jasper said as he and Oliver made their way out of the mess hall.

“Oh god don’t remind me about that, I'm definitely gonna have PTSD from that” Oliver said slumping his posture to portray his obvious distaste of what transpired not even two hours prier. “Hahaha don’t be so dramatic, its unbecoming” Oliver's face went red from embarrassment and stomach flipped at the sound of Jasper's laugh. “Like you can talk, you're the most dramatic person I know and I haven't even known you for a full day yet.”

“Pffft whatever, race you to the training grounds… no flying either! Winner has to make the other person's bed for a month” Jasper said as he turned to look at Oliver. Jasper was rocking back and forth on his heels clearly itching to race Oliver. “Argh fine, but don't be surprised if I lose” Oliver said glumly already doubting himself.”

“Aright!” Jasper then put his hand in his pocket and felt around, trying to look for something. Pulling his hand out he had what looked to be a small metal screw. “I'm gonna throw this in the air and as soon as it touches the floor the race begins, ready?” Oliver nods. Jasper then threw the screw up into the air, the two boys got into running stances ready to shoot off at a moment's notice.

The screw got closer and closer, then *tink* touchdown.

Then they were off. Oliver was pretty much neck and neck with Jasper as they flew around corners and down halls. Jasper was laughing up a storm, clearly having fun… Oliver was pushing himself. Considering this was technically still a new body to him and the only other time he had ever really ran was when he was being chased by a weird lizard, and when he shot off to saw the princess.

They ended up passing a group of royal soldiers who were marching down the hall, fully decked out in the royal guard uniform and weapons. Not even slowing down the boys ran past them “NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS” the leader of the group yelled out, but by the time he had finished shouting the boys had already ran around the next corner. Oliver was laughing along with Jasper now, this was the most fun he’s had in ages.

Suddenly the end was in sight of the door which led out into the training grounds, Jasper was suddenly leading the race. _‘No I can’t let him win! This is a matter of pride now!_ ’ Oliver gritted his teeth and pushed himself to move, pushed himself to run faster, push himsel- “WWwwwwwoaahhhh! CRASH”.

“PPPPTTffffff hahahahahahah good one Oliver, but I don’t think heavy amour suits you hahaha” Oliver looked up from his position on the floor to glare at Jasper. Oliver had managed to run straight into the training grounds… but failed to stop before running straight into a stand of armor.

“Ha ha, laugh it up… geez that hurts. Sooo who one?” Oliver asked as he stood up and brushed himself off. “Hmmmm… I actually don’t know” Jasper said as he started to help Oliver pick up the scattered armor pieces. “Jasper won” a voice said, “Not that you should be racing around inside anyway.

Oliver froze before turning slightly to look at his mentor/guardian Pell. “Aaaaaaaaahhhh, at least I'm not late” Oliver said timidly. “True, but make sure this doesn't happen again.” Jasper and Oliver nodded sheepishly. “Good, Jasper head off to your squadron. Oliver leave the armor alone and follow me”.

As soon as Pells back was facing the boys Jasper gave Oliver a light punch and whispered “Loser” and ran off. Oliver rubbed his punched arm and rolled his eyes at Jasper. ‘ _Definitely a sore winner’._

* * *

“Again” Pell said watching from the side lines as Oliver struggled. “I've *huff huff* been *huff* doing this for *huff huff* hours. Can I take *huff* a break?” Oliver asked as he was all but collapsed on the floor. “We have barely done anything. If you are having trouble doing one thousand push-ups, sit ups and squats there is no hope for you boy.”

“Come on you have *huff* to admit that's insane *huff*” Oliver tiredly supplied as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “That is merely the morning exercise that every soldier must do before training starts”. Oliver's eyes widened in shock “What?! But that's just insane! I can barely do one fifty push ups”. “It seems I might have to take a different approach to how I train you…. Alright start from the top”. “Noooooooooooooo……”.

* * *

“Dude where have you been? I didn’t see you at lunch time” Jasper said as he sat down at the table with his dinner. Oliver looked up tiredly at Jasper too tired to show any real emotion “ Hell Jasper, I've been in hell”. Jasper laughed “Well welcome back then, what did he make you do?” he questioned as he began to eat his dinner.

“Well… first it was pretty easy stuff just push-ups and what not” Oliver explained as he played around with the food on his plate.” But instead of a reasonable amount of push up it was a thousand. How was I ever going to do a thousand push up Jasper?” Oliver whined.

“Well.. technically I can do-” “Don't finish that sentence Jasper!” Oliver all but growled out. “Ohhhh Kitten got claws, hahaha” This comment caused Oliver's face to heat up. Jasper's eyes twinkled at the reaction, “ If you can’t even complete the pre-warm up then what hope is there for you to be a Royal Guard?” Jasper inquired. “Hard are you this week in the first place?” Jasper looked at Oliver thoughtfully.

“*Sigh* I don’t know man, I just am this way I guess… but I will get stronger... So I will train hard and make Pell proud and complete my training under him. “That's the spirit” Jasper said as he slurped down the last of his noodles. “Oh- Oh yeah, don't forget to get your mattress from the laundry yard”. Oliver let out an annoyed groan “dammit… I completely forgot about that!”

* * *

The next few weeks passed in the same manner, Oliver would go to bed reasonably early and managed to not be that last one to wake up. He actually joined in with the ritual, helping wake up recruits with a bucket of water. It definitely was funnier when it wasn't you.

He would eat and hangout with Jasper and Van, later Oliver found out that he was the youngest recruit at fifteen. Jasper and Van are already sixteen. The three bonded and became close friends.

But not everything was going so well, other than the fact Oliver couldn't really go to the bath house with the other soldiers due to the fact he was still mentally a she and it still freaked Oliver out see see all that business, even though he just got used to his own… training was slow.

Instead of being insanely strong like everyone else in this world, Oliver seemed to be going at a pace that was just below average here. In his old world he would have been one of the strongest kids in Australia by now… but here? He was still really weak.

* * *

“You can complete the warm up now Oliver, which is a vast improvement from when you first started training” Pell said as he circled around the tired form of Oliver. “You are still improving at a less than optimal rate, when you are able to keep up with the other recruits, I will be able to teach you more and you will be able to help out at the palace… but until then keep training. You will get there… eventually". Oliver watched Pell walk back inside, he bit his lip harshly drawing blood and hit his fist onto the ground “Dammit“ Oliver Growled out.

* * *

Oliver practically threw his dinner plate down on the table, “Wow someone in a bad mood, what happened? Did someone go through your stuff again?” Jasper asked from the other side of the table as Oliver took his seat across from him. “No… but I'm pretty sure Pell is disappointed in my progress, I am getting nowhere, how am I supposed to fulfill my dream if I'm not even at the same level you guys are at?” Oliver huffed out as he started poking his food around his plate.

Jasper's eyebrow quirked up at that, “Your dream? What is your dream?”. Oliver gave Jasper a sad smile, “My dream is to go home”. “Thats a stupid dream” Both Jasper and Oliver snap there head towards the new speaker. “I mean, just go home. It's not like we are held here against are wills or something, and if you are as weak as you say you are. Then you should just leave and let Pell pick another apprentice.” A boy who sat next to Jasper ranted as he swirled around his cup of water, he watched the water swirl around the edge and effectively ignoring Olivers and Jaspers heated stares.

“I would if I could Van” Oliver grounded out. “Why? did your parents kick you out? Hmm is that it? Or did you get lost like the lost little lamb you are, or maybe you got kidnapped and is an escaped slave” he supplied quickly giving Oliver a once over with his eyes. “I can see why? Who would want a son like you?”. “That's ENOUGH Rovhal!” Jasper snarled.

Rovhal was one of the tallest and biggest boys to be in recruitment, he intimidated the other boys and takes what he wants without asking.. And he gets the highest scores out of anyone in the courtyard.

Oliver short brown hair shadowed his eyes, making it impossible to tell what type of emotion he was conveying, “You don’t know what he has been through he doesn't deserve to be yelled at by the likes of you” Jasper snapped at Rovhal. “He certainly doesn't deserve to be here, I bet he didn't even save the princess from those pirates I bet he was one of them!”.

Not being able to stand the arguing any more Oliver Stood up suddenly, which caused his cup to fall over and cutlery to fall to the floor. The sudden noise caught Jaspers' attention, he looked over and caught a glimpse of Oliver’s retreating form leaving the mess hall. “...Oliver…” Jasper mumbled meekly, saddened that his friend was upset. “Hahaha what a joke.. The boy can’t even handle a few mean works hhahahahah”. Jasper turned and glared at the Rovhal, “he has amnesia you asshole” with that Jasper got up from the bench and ran after his new friend.

* * *

Oliver ended up back on the roof again, the sun had set and the stars once again looked down on him from above. Oliver's emotions were going haywire. Mentally Oliver was still a fifteen year old girl from Western Australia, now… he had the body of a fifteen year old boy. ‘I just want to punch Rovhal in the face!’ Oliver thought venomously ‘But he is right though… I'm too weak to be here’. Letting out a loud sigh and a few tears Oliver stared off into the distance feeling sorry for himself.

“Hey Oliver are you out here?!” Oliver heard Jasper yell out from below him, from the window he jumped out of to get to the roof. Oliver debated with himself if he should answer Jaspers call.

 _‘ I really want to be alone right now… but- he did defend me. When no one else would… and he has been so kind to me…’_. Sighing deeply once again Oliver called out to his new friends. “Yeah Jasper… I’m up here” Oliver tried to mask how his voice was with emotion… but he realized he didn't do so well when he noticed how gentle Jasper's reply back was. “Ok, I will be up in a second” Oliver stilled at the soft spoken works, no one had talked to him like that ever only ever his Mum…

Oliver didn't have time to worry about how Jasper was gonna reach the roof from the window one story down from his current location, when he saw the spikes of Jasper's orange hair appear peeking from over the side.

“That was fast” Oliver mumbled as he quickly tried to wipe the tears away from his face. Not wanting his friend to see him this way.

As Jasper pulled himself up to the roof he noticed Oliver turn his back on him, his hands busy wiping his face. Japer frowned a bit at the action “You know boys are allowed to cry right?”. Oliver stopped rubbing his face, he simply turned his head slightly to hear Jasper better. “That's what my Mum tells me anyway, when my uncle died I refused to cry and it just ended up eating at me… hearing her tell me I could cry, it felt silly but once I did- I could properly mourn the death of my Uncle”.

Jasper sat next to Oliver, he didn't look at him though he merely looked up to the stars. “I think you haven't really accepted that you're here, in Alabasta or that you have amnesia… I don’t know what it's like to lose everything and not being able to fix it… but I think by the way you reacted earlier, I think you need a good cry and maybe a shoulder to lean on". Jasper glanced down and saw Oliver teary eyes gaze back, you allowed to be sad Oliver, it also doesn't help that training isn't going your way and that we have assholes like that creep trying to shoot you down”.

Oliver's bottom lip started to tremble and tears started rolling down his face, “I *sniff* I don’t know what to do… *sniff* *sniff* I’m so we-weak and if I want to find my home I'm g-gonna have to be str-strong enough to handle the grand line!” Oliver sobbed out loud wrapping his arms around his legs as his body shook with his sobs. “Not to men-mention the fact *sniff* that I hav-have no idea wh-where to look *sniff*”. Jasper wrapped his arms around Oliver not stopping as he felt the smaller boy stiffen up in his embrace. “I’m never getting home!”, “Shhh shhh shhh it alright, let it out. Let it out” Jasper whispered as he rocked Oliver back and forth.

Oliver unwrapped his arms from around his knees and hugged Jasper back crying into his shoulder. “It's ok, how about this… when we have both finished our training. We can head out to sea together… helping each other achieve our dreams”. Through blurry vision Oliver pushed himself back and stared into Jasper's eyes.

“Are you sure *sniff*” Oliver asked eyes wide with tears. “Yes, both our dreams will be found outside of Alabasta and on the grand line… I'm not too big on going alone… plus you've been an amazing friend these last few weeks and you are one of the only people who support my dream… it's only fair that I support yours.” Jasper gave Oliver a gentle smile, “you promise” Oliver asks.

Jasper’s smile deepened as he looked past Oliver and stared at the sky, “To the stars beyond”. Oliver leaned in to hug Jasper, “To the stars beyond” he mumbled. Jasper looked down at the boy in his arm and deepened the hug placing his head atop Oliver's hair. Neither boy noticing A star shooting across the night sky.


	17. Twitterpatted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems today that all you see is violence and movies and sex on tv, but where are those good old fashion values ON WHICH WE USED TO RELY! Lucky there's a family guy… lucky these- these a fam… I’m gonna run out of intros and songs one day. Where were we? Oliver’s training is slow… but progress is being made. Jasper comforts Oliver after it all becomes a bit too much. Both promising to help each other out with their dreams moving forward into the future.

"Talking "Hi I am a Stegosaurus

Thoughts _'I'm not really though'_

Sound Effects 'Cabooooooom!'

Writing/Transponder Snails ' **Hey its ya boi'**

**Chapter Seventeen - Twitterpatted**

* * *

“Again!” Oliver gritted his teeth as he swung the heavy training sword into the side of a practice dummy, embedding it deeply into its side. “Again!” Pell said again, Oliver felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as he ripped the sword out of the dummy and swung at it again. “Again!” Oliver merely grits his teeth and repeats the swing and stance.

* * *

“You have come far Oliver, I believe you can join in with the other recruits now… just remember to continue your strength training.” Pell said looking down at Oliver, who was leaning forward against his knees panting softly. “Tomorrow we will begin the other half of your training” Oliver looked up at Pell with dread in his eyes. “What do you mean? I thought that I was joining the others in their training?” Oliver questioned.

“You will be, but this training is completely different from this. It will be on how to work with Princess Vivi and how to be a Palace guard. This is a huge responsibility Oliver. Only a select few ever get this chance.” Pell said with all seriousness. “I'm ready Pell” his mentor looked at his pupils face, Oliver had a determined glint in his eye.

Pell smiled at Oliver proudly, “I know you are, meet me at the front of the Palace at eleven. That should be enough time to have a wash and get changed after training tomorrow. I must be going now Oliver, see you tomorrow”. With that Pell too off into the sky. “Dramatic bastard” Oliver laughed.

* * *

“Haha finally moving up in the world I see, good job Oliver. You finally get to play with the big boys” Van said as he, Jasper and Oliver made their way through the streets of Alubarna. The destruction of the city center five months ago was just a distant bad dream at this point.

“Don’t think we will go easy on you just because we are your friends Ollie” Jasper said playfully ask he bumped his shoulders against Oliver. This caused the shorty boys face to flush, “ye-yeah. I don’t expect you to” Oliver said with a soft smile.

“I’m excited to finally learn how to fight properly, I've just been doing strength training and using a big sword to learn basic stances.”

“Oliver as much as I love your amazing advancement through basic training we have a three a clock on our hands” Van said in a rush pushing past Jasper and Oliver. “What do you mea-” Jasper was cut off by Vans excited mumbling “Code red, code red, code red It’s a hot chick our age coming towards us” Van said rather excitedly.

Jasper and Oliver leaned around Van to get a better look at the approaching girl. The girl heading there was a brunette beauty. She had tan skin and sparkling green eyes. The real kicker was the fact that she was wearing a tight fitting white dress that showed off her new assets.

“Ok… and what do you want us to do about it?” Jasper asked confused, raising his left eyebrow. “Yeah I’m with Jasper on this one Van, it's just a girl” Vans swiveled around to face his two oblivious friends. “You do realize that she is smoking hot right?” Van asked in mock horror.

 _‘I don’t know what Van is on about.. She is pretty but it's not like I'm attracted to her…_ ’ Oliver thought to himself as he went to have another look at her. _‘Even though I’m now a dude… I don’t think I’m attracted to girls. Does this mean I’m technically gay?’_ Oliver's face scrunched up in thought.

Van caught Oliver's look and Jasper's non-interested gaze and sighed in sadness.  
“Oh you poor, poor fools. You have yet to learn the magic a woman's body can hold… watch this”, with that Van spun on his heel and swaggered towards his unsuspecting victim.

Oliver and Jasper shared a look before watching their friend interact with the female. They could just hear them talking from where they were. “Hello lovely lady, my name is Van… and what pray tell is yours” Van said as he gave a small mock bow in front of the girl. The girl stared at Van for a moment before answering “...Its Asvyata” she replied hesitantly.

“What a beautiful name, Asvyata-chan” Van said softly “I could help but notice your beauty from all the way down the street, surely you would be interested to hang out with a man like me?” Van asked as seductively as he could. “Thanks.. But no thanks ah… Van was it, I’m a bit preoccupied… have a nice day” The girl replied simply, and before Van couple even utter another word she was already walking away.

Van fell to his knees in defeat, “dammit” he mumbled showing clear heartbreak on his face. He was brought out of his woes by hearing his two friends laughing at him. “That was stone cold there Van” Jasper giggled, “we definitely have a lady's man in our presence hahaha” Oliver added.

“Oh shut up guys, it's not like you guys can do much better. I bet you guys couldn't do better” Van said gruffly clearly upset over his failure. “Pass” both boys said at the same time, “what, why?” Van asked in confusion. “Wel- well I’m not the inter-interested in girls at the moment you know… just want to focus on training… up training” Oliver supplied quickly.

“Hmmm… well I just don’t want to bug some random chick into asking her out, if I’m gonna date someone I would like to already know them you know… I don't like dating strangers” Jasper answered his voice going softer towards the end of his answer.

“Argh you both so weird.. I will catch you back at the brackets. I’m gonna see if I can snag myself a date with someone out here” With that Van stood up as he began his hunt.

“Our friend is weird” Oliver stated simply as he watched his friend go, “Van is Van not much we can do about that, all we can hope is that its not contagious” Jasper said Jokingly causing Oliver to laugh. Jasper's eyes brightened.

“What should we do now?” Oliver asked as he and Jasper made their way through random streets of the city. “Hmm well I like this” Oliver gave Jasper a confused look.

“What walking?” Oliver asked in confusion. “No… well, yeah. Only because you're here walking beside me” Jasper said smugly as he watched Oliver's face light up in a red blush. “Oh- oh um… that's nice. Oh wow look fresh apples” Jasper laughed as Oliver sped walked to a cart that had red granny smith apples.

“Two please” Oliver asked politely, “Haha certainly lad, two berrie pieces please” the vendor asked as he handed over two apples. Oliver grabbed the apples and gave the vendor his money be for turning and shoving an apple into Jasper's chest. “These are my favorite, eat one with me” Oliver said before eating his favorite apple.

Jasper smiled at Oliver as he ate his apple, finding it cute that Oliver took small precise bites and savored the flavor before taking another one. _‘Wait.. cute?’_ Jasper froze mid bite.

Oliver noticed Jasper tense up, looking up he saw that Jasper had a far off look to his face and was holding the apple in front of his face, not doing anything. “Jasper you ok?” The question snapped Jasper out of it and when he looked at Oliver he blushed bright red at seeing his concerned expression.

“Ahh.. yeah I’m fi-fine” Jasper stuttered rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Feeling a new tight feeling in his gut as he stared at the face of his friend. “Hey Oliver, I kn-know we have been having a blast out here… with just the tw-two of use but I just remembered that dad wanted help in the forge this afternoon” Jasper explained quickly as he took a few steps back.

“Oh.. ok, well I will see you at the mess hall then?” Oliver asked kind of sadly, “Yep, I'm just gonna.. Yeah” and with that Jasper took off. _‘That's not the way to the Palace_ ’ Oliver thought as he watched his friend run the opposite direction he said he was going in.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on top of a roof over looking at the Alubarnas markets, watching the vendors, people and a few performers that were down there trying to make money. Oliver usually felt happy as he watched someone put a flaming sword down their throat… but now he just felt cold for some reason.

 _‘Maybe it's because of the way Jasper just up and left me..’_ Oliver thought sadly _‘ I don’t know why I feel so sad that he up and left me…’_ Oliver thought as he could feel the butterflies in his stomach multiply. _‘Its not like I like him or anything, his stupid hair and his stupid smile…’_ the butterflies seemed to go crazy and Oliver could feel his cheeks go warm.

“Oh no…” Oliver muttered out sadly. “I have a crush on my best friend” he said in sudden realization. Oliver gripped his forearms painfully to try and snap himself out of such nonsense. _‘I can’t like him.. This will ruin our friendship with him and possibly Van! I can’t ruin that, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost them’ Oliver grabbed his sides. ‘Do they even accept gay people here? Who would I ask about this… oh god what do I do’_ Oliver thought miserably.

* * *

Jasper had managed to run far enough away where he thought Oliver wouldn't be able to see or catch up to him. “Oh god, I hope he isn’t upset…” Jasper said worryingly, “Who's upset?” “Ahhhhh! Van don’t sneak up on me like that!” Jasper growled at his friend. “Woah woah calm down” Van said as he lent against the wall Jasper was standing near. “What up.. Where did Ollie go?” Van asked as he looked around for his friend.

“Shouldn't you be asking out girls” Jasper spat out. Van looked at jasper with surprise “Wow you really are upset aren't you? What happened between you and Oliver? Did he like to find your power ring before you did or something?” Van asked in confusion.

“No… no nothing like that” Jasper said as he calmed down, he looked at Vans face for a moment thinking things over before dragging him into a secluded side street. “Woah Jas, why are we coming down here?”, “I have to tell you something but I don’t want anyone to hear. ”Ok...what is it” Van asked confused as he watched his friend nervously shuffle his hands and feet.

“I… I think I’m gay” Jasper forced out. He glanced up at his friend's shocked face, his confidence faltering for a second before he finished with “and I think I have a crush on Oliver”.


End file.
